


中文翻译 TELL ME A PIECE OF YOUR HISTORY 告诉我一片历史

by SingAmidRainAndHaze



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, News Media, Social Media, media fic, nations revealed, scholarly media
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingAmidRainAndHaze/pseuds/SingAmidRainAndHaze
Summary: 一份媒体对于国家们(人类化国家意识体)身份暴露以及学者评论的记录
Kudos: 10





	1. 被揭露

**TELL ME A PIECE OF YOUR HISTORY**

**作者：cultureandseptember**

中译：SingAmidRainAndHaze

Summary: 一份媒体对于国家们（人类化国家意识体）身份暴露以及学者评论的记录

受到United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015) [falling voices, radialarch] with mixed genres 的极大启发

**Ch. 1 被揭露**

**CNN @CNN**

正在跟进：白宫媒体信息泄露证实人类化国家意识体传言

CNN.it/go

**Ally-oop FTW Jones** **@AfJones**

嘿，新粉丝们。#超棒 #就是国家

[instagram.com/p/xkw9Ex-eDyZ/](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741175/chapters/dkflksjflkdsj)

**福克斯新闻** **@FoxNews**

突发：是真是假？国家化身世纪丑闻？

fxn.ws/2/1IYHkVO

**RaymieRocks @RayRocks**

早就知道了。#你就是国家 #作为国家

**A chicken @chickchickchicken**

咯？让我猜猜，英国的化身喜欢喝茶？

咯。咯。#下午茶时间

**Arthur Kirkland @Arthur_Kirkland**

@AFJones 你这个彻头彻尾的白痴

* * *

**_国家化身？一段我们已经熟知的历史_ **

作者Scott Collins

华盛顿——那是在1766年，第一个迹象出现了。

保存于马塞诸塞州历史学会的托马斯·杰斐逊花园笔记为历史学家们提供了一瞥杰斐逊在蒙蒂塞洛生活的机会。在1784至1789年间，书中没有任何记录。但是，在1766以及1790年时，单页的笔记出现了。在那些纸页上是一个名字——一个在过去的八小时内不仅点燃了惊叹也引起了公愤的名字。

那就是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

今天上午，白宫官方宣布了拟人化美利坚合众国的存在。这次曝光发生在暗示“世界国家的人类化身”存在文件的“意外”泄露的三周之后。这些被CIA误以为是信息自由法案的文件提及了一个叫做阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的男人，以及他竟然是美国化身的本质。

“这并不是什么新发现了，”威廉·约翰森博士说。他是德拉威尔州立大学的一位历史学者，著有《我们之中的国家》，并且已经在几十年前就推论出国家类生物的存在。“整个历史中到处都有线索——一直能追朔到古希腊和罗马。于之相比，美国算是年轻的了。”

有些人认为这一切都是某种精心策划的集体诈骗，但是国家化身的证据确凿。许多国家化身历史界的学者发现，美国的国家意识体在肉体上不超过十九岁，但是他却在比1766年还要早许多的时候就已经活着了。因此，一个问题出现了：有多少人已经知道了“国家们（现在大多数主流媒体对他们的称呼方式）”的存在？为什么在白宫的公告前没有人愿意相信他们？

“如果我们观察得足够细致，这些都在写历史里，”约翰森声称，“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯确实处于保护中，但是他并没有活得像个隐居的修士。这个男人曾经在所有军队的分支机构里服过役。他参加过我们的历史中所有的主要战争。他显然还曾与托马斯·杰斐逊在蒙蒂塞洛共同生活过，并且和他去了华盛顿。历史上有许多对美国的反复提及，它们好像都在描述一个人类、一个能够造就伟大事业的生物。这些并不是指一个‘概念’，而是真正代表了一个男人。”

就像许多人说到的那样，贯彻整段历史的许多事件中都提到并确认了这些生物的存在。而且直到最近，他们各自的政府还一直把他们隐藏得相当好。有些神话传说把国家们描述成“永生的神”，甚至是令人不安的“他们所代表人民的呼吸与生命”。为什么没有人相信呢？好吧，约翰森说，我们已经知道原因了。许多人仍然在继续辩论国家们的存在——在专家收集资料、媒体定位国家们的同时，这场辩论将会持续一段时间。但是，所有深刻思考过此事的人都会最终产生一个想法：

如果阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯自从美国成立以来就一直活着，他就见证了这个国家三百年的全部历史。作为一个民族，我们必须承认我们的历史并不是一直光辉无瑕的。也许我们从来没有遇见过那个象征着我们国家的男人，但是我们了解他。约翰森忧伤地指出：“你会对他身上带着的疤痕惊讶的。”在意识到这些后，我们必须思考：“把一个目击了我们所有的好与坏的男人拖到像马戏团一样的媒体上，我们真的能够为此事辩解吗？尤其当我们已经如此熟悉他的全部经历的时候？”

在推特上关注Scott Collins @SCollinsBG

* * *

**Perry Connel @woofwoofcat**

我去！我刚碰见了活的 #阿尔弗雷德F琼斯

#过度换气中

**福克斯新闻 @FoxNews**

阿尔弗雷德到底为北方合众还是南方联盟作战？真相在东部时间晚上11时揭露。

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

我是唯一一个担心 #阿尔弗雷德F琼斯 安全的吗？他还好吗？

**Ally-oop FTW Jones @AfJones**

@BenBenBen 哟，老兄。我安全地活着呢。没事。

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

@AfJones 什么鬼你真是他？？？？？

**Ally-oop FTW Jones @AfJones**

@BenBenBen 如果“他”指的是汤姆·克鲁斯，那么我不是，兄弟。lol

**Arthur Kirkland @Arthur_Kirkland**

是的，我确实喜欢喝茶。不，我没有在和 @tomhiddleston**** 约会。

#做点有用的事

* * *

**正在播放**

40分钟前 阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯与一打总统

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的推特展示出了他对于国家基本政治的无视。两党派*同时指控琼斯支持对方总统候选人

1小时前 英国的化身被叫去白金汉宫？

3小时前 关于琼斯和其他国家们的关系的问题产生了

4小时前 一位前上校声称琼斯曾在小队服役——于四十年前

* * *

**发送到：亚瑟**

_你安全吗？_

**来自：亚瑟**

_当然了。你呢？_

**发送到：亚瑟**

_幸运的是，我的国家更加……_

_柔和一点。_

**来自：亚瑟**

_我记得可不是这样。_

**发送到：亚瑟**

_你的记忆力不行啦，mon cher**._

**来自：马修**

_下次我让看到他……_

* * *

**Ally-oop FTW Jones @AfJones**

各位，我知道这很让人吃惊之类的，但是请放松。#真人在这里

**Get Real @notyourmommasboy**

@AfJones #真人在这里? 不，你也许是某种怪物但你绝不是人。#abomiNATION***

**Ally-oop FTW Jones @AfJones**

拜托，各位，@Stephenathome**** 能说他是美国…我也能。

**NBC新闻 @NBCNews**

中国官员确认国家化身超过5,000岁nbcnews.to/FLwTxpD7

**无人哀悼恶人 @nogoodeedz**

我公寓门外有一群人在找 #阿尔弗雷德F琼斯 这越来越可怕了

**无人哀悼恶人 @nogoodeedz**

不他们有枪什么的操我真的吓得要死现在

**Ally-oop FTW Jones @AfJones**

@nogoodeedz，找个没窗户的地方-立刻打电话给警察

**WritehereWritenow @writetolivetobreathe**

狗屎。当局的人都他妈去哪了？保安呢？#阿尔弗雷德F琼斯

**WritehereWritenow @writetolivetobreathe**

他们在撕烂他的门 停

**NBC新闻 @NBCNews**

警察当局正在现场但是无法控制人群；有枪声

**Perry Connel @woofwoofcat**

如果你伤害 @AfJones，我将会以我个人名义终结你…一百万其他人也会这么做。#保护AFJ

**CNN @CNN**

突发：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯已找到，在华盛顿公寓被暴民逼至角落 CNN.it/go

* * *

**来自：老家伙**

_你在哪里？_

_回答我。_

_阿尔弗雷德，回答我。_

_阿尔弗雷德，如果你在接下来的五分钟内不回答，我就会打电话给警察。_

**来自：老兄**

_你个混蛋。你用不着泄露那些文件啊。_

_阿尔？_

_接电话。_

_你在哪里。_


	2. 反应

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

这太可怕了。他们要杀了我们的国家——无论他是不是人类。 #保护AFJ

**Perry Connel @woofwoofcat**

如果你们这些畜生中的任何一个敢动 @AFJones，我们会来追杀你们的。 #保护AFJ！！！！

**Get Real @notyourmommasboy**

让我们看看一个“神”能不能活过这个。#abomiNATION

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

@notyourmommasboy 你真恶心 他是美国啊

**Get Real @notyourmommasboy**

@BenBenBen 他是个怪胎，和他同类的其他那些也是。 #abomiNATION

**NBC新闻 @NBCNews**

我们收到了情况更新，#AlfredFJones 在自由州公寓区的住宅起火

**WritehereWritenow @writetolivetobreath**

不。不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不告诉我他没事 #保护AFJ

* * *

华盛顿——华盛顿Shaw区自由州公寓的居民Rachel Warden拨打911的通话记录已经公开。像许多人已经知道的那样，成群的愤怒抗议者跟踪国家化身（阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯）直至他的住宅，接着点燃了汽车，最终得到了进入公寓楼的机会。

在这场被媒体定性为“威胁国防安全的恐怖袭击”的攻击中，警方已经逮捕了部分肇事者。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的下落目前仍然不明，但在袭击现场与废墟中均没有发现他的尸体。看起来琼斯——以及另外几人——逃脱了攻击，并且现在正在躲藏当中。

**自由州公寓区暴徒袭击后911通话记录**

911：特区911。紧急情况是？（背景音中有大声喊叫）

女性：我…我在…我在自由州公寓。这里有（背景音中有碰撞声，伴随喊叫）外面有很多人。嗯，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯住在我楼上，在三楼。嗯……那是——Colin，离窗户远一点！

911：好的。好的，你能离开公寓吗？

女性：大概……不。不行。太多人了。他们已经把……靠。把，嗯，几辆车点着了。我——阿尔让我打电话给警察

911：谁是——你是说，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯？

女性：对。

911：你知道他现在的位置吗？

女性：我不知道……（碰撞声和喊声，有人大声喘气，女性尖叫，能听见跺脚声）到衣柜里去。进去。（能听见男性声音说“他们不能伤害他”）警察在哪里？

911：他们在这里。他们还找不到你。我需要你告诉我你在哪里，好吗？

女性：衣柜。我们在衣柜里。他们就要抓到他了——为什么他们要这么做？他是美国。这是——（背景中男性声音，“我得去找他。”）不要。Colin，不要去。他说要留在这里叫警察来。

（男性声音回答，“他们要上楼了，我得走了”）

911：谁在上楼？留在你现在待的地方。警察马上就来了。

女性：Colin！（粗重的呼吸声，然后是抽泣声）Colin——我男朋友——他刚到走廊上去了。他就要——

911：好的，我知道了。告诉我你的名字。（没有回应）告诉我你的名字，女士。

女性：Colin！（碰撞声）Colin！（粗重呼吸声）靠。嗯，我——好的，没……没事，这不要紧。上去，上去。我得去找Colin。他之前是——他是——哦我的天啊。（枪声，有三次）我的天，我的天。我还有我的……

911：女士你的名字是什么？不要离开你的公寓。

女性：我在……在楼梯间。在往楼上走。我的名字是……我的名字是Rachel Warden。2号楼C室。我的男朋友上楼去找阿尔弗雷德了。我要往……

911：回你的房间，Rachel。

女性：他们在攻击阿尔弗雷德而你想让我回去？不。（粗重呼吸声）我在他那层楼了。（男性声音说“快点，我们要从后面走”；另一个新出现的男性声音回答“从这里出去”）Colin！

（男性声音，“你在干什——”）

911：Rachel， 你找到阿尔弗雷德了吗？

女性：我——哦我的天啊。（第二个男性声音喊道“趴下”，声音与信号变得混淆错乱，在通话断开前能听见碰撞声）

（通话结束）

Rachel Warden与她的男友，即前陆军中士Colin Reeves，未被找到。

* * *

**发送到：老家伙**

_安全了。很快会给你打电话。_

**发送到：老兄**

_安全了。很快会给你打电话。_

**来自：老兄**

_好的 要小心_

**发送到：路德维希**

_不是我干的 对不起啦_

_联系联合国。在去安全屋的路上_

**来自：路德维希**

_确保所有国家安全。_

**来自：老家伙**

_愚蠢的白痴。_

_十足的傻子。_

_你受伤了吗？_

**发送到：老家伙**

_就知道你会关心 :DD_

_在去安全屋的路上_

* * *

**发件人** ：路德维希·贝什米特

 **收件人** ：费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯；本田菊；基尔伯特·贝什米特；罗德里赫·埃德勒斯坦；马修·威廉姆斯；弗朗西斯·波诺佛瓦；提诺·维那莫依宁；古夫塔·穆罕默德·哈桑；王耀；卢卡斯·邦德维克*；伊万·布拉金斯基；任勇洙；贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳；罗维诺·瓦尔加斯；安东尼奥·费尔南德斯-卡里埃多；塞迪克·安南[…]

 **日期** ：2015年6月22日[下午10:14:35]

 **主题** ：紧急——美国情况进展

各位好，

就在美国东部标准时间今天上午7时45分，我们的存在被泄露给了整个世界。这在先前就已有预兆，事情的发展也成为了我们所害怕的那样。美国政府透露了我们的存在——我知道你们中的许多人非常有可能对阿尔弗雷德感到气愤，但是在这次的情况中，我们不能因为他的政府的作为而责怪他。阿尔弗雷德对他政府的行动，持反对态度，但是这并不能够阻止他们公开那些使我们处于如此困境的文件。在白宫宣布这件事之后，美国很快就陷入了混乱。就在十分钟之前，暴徒已经袭击和摧毁了阿尔弗雷德的家以及他的财产。他逃脱了，但受伤情况未知。他给我们带来了一个警示：确保国家们的安全。他现在正在去往安全屋的路上。

我发送这封邮件是为了请求你们谨慎行动。许多我们自己的人民会对我们的存在做出不佳的反应。我们是知道这个的。注意保护自己。向你们的政府询问安保事宜。我现在正在与我的哥哥一起为进入保护措施状态做准备。如果你知道任何没有足够资源来保护自己的国家，请为他们提供一个安全的居留地。我鼓励你们每一位去联系你们信任的人类，并且告诉他们关于这次文件泄露和公告的情况。在这个时刻，避免与媒体接触。在记者会召开前，我们必须与我们的政府仔细商议。我将会与联合国总秘书长联络，并讨论未来应该采取的行动。

小心行事。不要冒不必要的风险。

我会与各位保持联系。

路德维希

**路德维希·贝什米特**

**德意志联邦共和国**

* * *

**福克斯新闻 @FoxNews**

#阿尔弗雷德F琼斯参与了波士顿倾茶事件——1773年

Fxn.ws/2/1IYHkVO

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

@writetolivetobreath 你听说什么了吗？没有关于 #阿尔弗雷德F琼斯 的消息

**Colin Reeves @ColColReevis**

巨量的敬佩送给 @AFJones #英雄

pic.twitter.com/R1idlcjslejh

**Colin Reeves @ColColReevis**

@AFJones 在火灾之前把我和我女友救了出来- #超人般的力量 超级佩服

@AFJones 肯定有过军事训练——他是我兄弟——结果是他果然在拉克兰训练过

@AFJones 在带领我们去安全的地方时哼了 #晨号**

#美国英雄

**联合媒体 @AP**

突发：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯还活着并且在安全屋；从暴徒手中拯救了邻居

**CNN @CNN**

正在发生：前陆军中士Colin Reeves讲述#阿尔弗雷德F琼斯 救援过程 CNN.it/go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译注：  
> *是挪威的人名，实在找不到他的姓就自己胡乱翻了一下，抱歉  
> **美国军队起床铃】


	3. 袭击

**国家们问题重重的十个原因**

作者 Lori Karlson

  1. 他们很老了。说真的，他们好像已经活了五千多年。
  2. 战争。他们是不是参与过历史上所有的战争？都是他们挑起的吗？
  3. 刻板影响是不好的，对吧？那么为什么他们中的大部分看起来都符合某种刻板印象？
  4. 嗯……国际关系。重点在“关系”。*清嗓子*



查看更多

* * *

­­­­ **福克斯新闻 @FoxNews**

陆军退役士兵Colin Reeves 讲述阿尔弗雷德·琼斯营救 fxn.ws/2/1IYHkVO

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

#阿尔弗雷德F琼斯 当然会救人，大概是因为他是一个超屌的英雄 #烂到家了失败者们

**Edith Montague @EddieMontag**

@BenBenBen 行，他救了两个人又杀了多少人呢？

#abomiNATION*

**又正又圆知更鸟 @robinhues**

@BenBenBen 对啊又有多少人在他引起的战争中死去了呢？

**联合媒体 @AP**

REEVES：琼斯是个士兵——曾在拉克兰训练。袭击中哼着晨号。逃脱后给加拿大发信息。

**WirtehereWirtenow @wirtetolivetobreathe**

#阿尔弗雷德F琼斯 逃脱后给加拿大发了短信——亲兄弟~

**WirtehereWirtenow @wirtetolivetobreathe**

Reeves中士很可爱。#请给我来一打 #名草有主 #我的生活 #巧克力雷**

**Edith Montague @EddieMontag**

这些人真的相信那些彻底的愤怒是毫无根据的吗？因为 #国家们 是好与坏的化身啊【1】

**Edith Montague @EddieMontag**

这意味着历史上糟糕邪恶的事情，像战争和种族屠杀，现在也能被一张明确的脸代表了【2】

**Edith Montague @EddieMontag**

而且一下子它不只是什么毫无特征的大众脸了，这是一个带着眼镜的男人的脸【3】

**Edith Montague @EddieMontag**

而且是一个绿眼睛的男人杀死了你的丈夫【4】

**Edith Montague @EddieMontag**

我只是想说，没有想好到底怎么做之前，不要随便下结论。#国家们

* * *

Americandreambaby

> 寻找所爱
> 
> 听好了！
> 
> 我知道对每个人来说，这一切都真的十分令人震惊。但是想象一下这对国家们而言是多么艰难。昨天，他们还能走路去超市，买咖啡，喝茶，做各种普通人做的事。现在他们是一夜蹿红的名人。阿尔弗雷德·琼斯刚刚失去了他的家——他的所有财产。想象一下他在那间公寓里保存了什么样的历史，而现在它们都消失了。因为人们对与众不同的事物的害怕而被摧毁了。仅仅是想到这些，就足以令人悲伤。你们在恐吓要挟的是一个 **人** 。一个活着的、有呼吸的人。他们见证过我们根本无法理解的事情。我是说，阿尔弗雷德只有，什么，19岁之类的。但是他又至少活了229年或者什么的，对吧？他那么年轻。所以真的，他是一个孩子。你们在攻击一个孩子，还蓄意要造成伤害。而那样的行为是刻薄的。它是 ** _刻薄的_** 。跟你是不是因为政治或者任何目的而做这件事没有任何关系。
> 
> 但是其他国家们呢？他们都遭遇了美国政府泄露信息而造成的出乎意料的危害。现在加拿大的国家意识体——他的名字是马修·威廉姆斯。知道吗？他被袭击了。是的，猜猜接着发生了什么？一群人挡住了攻击。他们拦住了那群拿着 ** _枪_** 来找他的人。你们知道那些照片拍到什么了吗？马修·威廉姆斯 ** _害怕_** 了。他被他自己的人民吓到了。那是一个人类本能的反应，各位。他被他 ** _自己的公民_** 吓到了，然后在他的人民站出来保护他的时候 _哭了_ 。你们看到那些巴士上拍的照片了吗？看到了吗？
> 
> 他的人民不得不保护他，免受他自己的人民的伤害——而且操他妈的他看上去那么委屈。仅仅是看着那些照片，几乎都能让人受到超越精神层面的创伤。

而且从西方转移视线之后？你知道好几个非洲国家们不得不 _藏起来_ 吗？你知道伊朗，还有巴勒斯坦，还有一些中东国家不得不住进保护性设施来防止那些威胁他们安全的人 _找到_ 他们吗？不要再用你们狭隘的时间观和世界观来考虑这件事了，只是为了他们保守了这个秘密一千年就那么愤怒。为什么他们之前不告诉我们？为什么说谎？为什么把这一切变成一个秘密？想想在过去的24小时都发生了什么吧——我们已经以难以置信的高效率证明了 _为什么_ 他们这么久都不说出真相。

为什么？为什么？为什么？你想知道为什么？

**这** 就是为什么

_#别自以为是 #国家们 #阿尔弗雷德F琼斯 #保护国家们 #如果我再看到一个abomiNATION 帖子我会砍人的_

**130,745评论**

* * *

**Ally-oop FTW Jones @AFJones**

@stevenathome*** 我向你发起美国挑战。想说这个很多年了。

**发送到：阿尔弗雷德**

你到底不理解“低调”的哪个部分？

**来自：阿尔弗雷德**

人们得知道我没事

**发送到：阿尔弗雷德**

你有事。

你在医院里。

你的手臂几乎被炸掉了。

因为你是个蠢蛋

**来自：阿尔弗雷德**

是啊，但他们不知道这些

**发送到：阿尔弗雷德**

只是目前而已

* * *

**CNN @CNN**

关于针对 #马修威廉姆斯 袭击的更多细节——英勇市民为国家阻挡刀刃

**WritehereWritenow @wirtetolivetobreathe**

这样的事必须停止 #保护国家们 #保护马修

**福克斯新闻 @FoxNews**

加拿大被伏击——英勇市民受伤 fxn.ws/2/eoDjidO

* * *

传奇乔安

> **看到这里这个美好的人了吗？**
> 
> 她的名字是Winifred O’Conner。她是那位因为站在一个试图伤害马修·威廉姆斯（加拿大的国家化身）的袭击者面前而被刺伤的女性。她受的伤并不致命，一切都还算稳定。当被问道她为什么这么做的时候，她说：“他需要我。”不是“我的国家需要我”，而是“他需要我。”这就是勇气。这就是关心。她在处理完伤口之后做了什么？她抱住了一个正在旁边哭泣的人——一个穿着红连帽衫的长发男人。你知道那个人是谁吗？是马修·威廉姆斯。
> 
> 随便你怎么憎恨国家们，但是站在那里的那个人是真正的国家。马修·威廉姆斯一直和受害者们待在一起，直到最后一个人离开。他保证了他们中的每一个都得到了保护措施。他留在一位伤者的身边，在医生处理她伤口的时候握着她的手。然后为救了他的那位女士哭了。他没有踏进媒体相机的闪光灯里，却把自己藏进了连帽衫。Winifred O’Conner，Jeffery Grabes, Colleen Hills, Jorge Ramirez保护了一个人免受伤害。
> 
> **那** 就是一个国家。

#国家们 #马修威廉姆斯 #引人深思

**47,634评论**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者注：
> 
> *#abomiNATION 标签解释请见第一章
> 
> **巧克力雷-chocolate thunder：原指美国球星Darryl Dawkins，在此我认为泛指具有魅力的黑色及棕色人种男性
> 
> ***@stevenathome：也请见第一章——不过第一章也没有明说就是了XD请各位猜一猜？】


	4. 躁动

**_行，但他当然长着白皮肤金头发。_ **

是吗？

#摇头 #国家们 #上帝啊这太让人生气了

**34,752评论**

* * *

**Edward Garrison Holden**

两小时前

行，可以。好吧。你知道吗？我受够了。

所有人都知道我在过去的两年中一直住在贝鲁特*。你们不知道的是，我获得了担任黎巴嫩的国家化身Assi Murad的行政联络人的殊荣。我要在此时此刻把这些话说出来：如果你再贬低国家们哪怕一个字，我就会和你绝交。Assi从始至终除了友善和关心意外对我没有任何其他意见，我也不会允许那些思想封闭的人对她无礼。在我看来，非常神奇的是……查看更多

**取消喜欢·评论·分享**

_你_ ，Meredith Talls, Alden James, Jeff Whithney 和另外71人喜欢了此文章

查看更多27条评论

 **Johnathan McQueen** *拍手* 阿门**，兄弟。

6月23日下午5:11 · 喜欢

 **Meredith Talls** 你在开玩笑吧？你一定在开玩笑

6月23日下午5:17 · 喜欢

 **Michelle Daniels** *** 谢谢你，小埃。你是个好人。

6月23日下午5:45 · 喜欢

 **Nathan Jameison** 不要误会我，我对国家们没有任何怨恨意见之类的。我只是觉得这个消息被泄露出来的时间有蹊跷。相比国家们本身，我对于政府泄露信息这件事更加怀疑……查看更多

6月23日下午5:11 · 喜欢

发表评论

* * *

**乔装隐蔽的国家们：世界上的哪个角落？**

日期：2015-06-23 下午06:15（EST）

（匿名）

所以美国人因为他们国家意识体的事已经疯了，但是其他地方怎么样了？我听说加拿大被攻击了。有什么关于其他国家们的情况吗？

链接 回复 回到顶部 原贴 转发 隐藏17条评论

**回复：乔装隐蔽的国家们：世界上的哪个角落？**

日期：2015-06-23 下午06:15（EST）

（匿名）

他们中的大部分都被政府保护起来了 我知道我们的（德国）已经藏起来了 （摇头）他不应该被迫这样做啊

链接 回复 回到顶部 原贴 转发 隐藏17条评论

**回复：乔装隐蔽的国家们：世界上的哪个角落？**

日期：2015-06-23 下午06:16（EST）

（匿名）

推特上都没有消息了

链接 回复 回到顶部 原贴 转发 隐藏28条评论

**回复：乔装隐蔽的国家们：世界上的哪个角落？**

日期：2015-06-23 下午06:18（EST）

（匿名）

当然了

链接 回复 回到顶部 原贴 转发 隐藏30条评论

**回复：乔装隐蔽的国家们：世界上的哪个角落？**

日期：2015-06-23 下午06:16（EST）

（匿名）

听说那个俄罗斯伙计因为做关于这件事的梗图，惹上麻烦了……

有人想过这看起来很可疑吗？

链接 回复 回到顶部 原贴 转发 隐藏170条评论

**回复：乔装隐蔽的国家们：世界上的哪个角落？**

日期：2015-06-26 下午06:18（EST）

（匿名）

你们能想象他们有多生气吗 现在美国把他们的秘密身份都捅出来了

链接 回复 回到顶部 原贴 转发 隐藏8条评论

* * *

 **发件人** ：伊丽莎白·海德薇莉

 **收件人** ：路德维希·贝什米特；费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯；本田菊；基尔伯特·贝什米特；罗德里赫·埃德勒斯坦；马修·威廉姆斯；弗朗西斯·波诺佛瓦；提诺·维那莫依宁；古夫塔·穆罕默德·哈桑；王耀；卢卡斯·邦德维克；伊万·布拉金斯基；任勇洙；贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳；罗维诺·瓦尔加斯；安东尼奥·费尔南德斯-卡里埃多；塞迪克·安南[…]

 **日期** ：2015年6月23日 [上午1:39:35]

 **主题** ：回复：紧急——美国情况进展

各位，

我知道今天晚上有一些对乌克兰下落的担心。她安全了。我与她以及罗马尼亚和保加利亚一直保持着联络。目前他们每个人都很安全。还有，列支正和瑞士在一起——安全。我相信他们两个大概是我们所有人中最安全的了。有人知道伊万的消息吗？他太安静了，我很害怕。乌克兰提起了关于他的什么事，而且我知道白俄罗斯与此有关。

路德维希已经与潘基文提起过安全预防措施了。很大概率一次世界会议在所难免。看起来大部分媒体都已经设法得到了我们的照片，而且我们中只有很少几个还保持着隐蔽。

像你们大部分人知道的那样，我们的几个处于特别危险状况下的朋友已经躲藏起来了。有几个已经通知了我们他们会这样做——尤其是索马里和肯尼亚。他们保证等到事情缓解了，他们能够确保自身安全之后，会和我们联系。

我（以及许多其他人）担心用电子邮件的方式联系会被拦截，因此我们应该努力在这种交流方式中做到尽可能简洁、秘密。行动要小心。

保证安全。我们很快会再次联系。

伊丽莎白·海德薇莉

匈牙利共和国

* * *

**Alfredfjonesisreal**

OK这件事我已经想了很久了而且它快要把我搞疯了

所以阿尔弗雷德F琼斯对吧？他是美利坚合众国。他不是美洲。我是说有加拿大还有墨西哥还有美国（组成了北美洲），但是美国不是阿尔弗雷德F琼斯。能理解吗？

#只是让我困扰 #国家们 #阿尔弗雷德F琼斯

**502评论**

* * *

致：合众国众议院 的一封信

合众国参议院

你们已经对美利坚合众国宣誓了你们的忠诚。我们中的每一人都为把这个国家称为我们的“家”而骄傲。即使国家意识体的存在使部分人措手不及，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是整个美国的化身的事实无论如何确实真实。基于我们所有或好或坏的特质，我们无法接受他仅因为他的存在而受到迫害，就像我们不能允许国家任何机构遭到破坏一样。加入我们保护国家意识体们的运动。

在2015年6月22日，人类历史上最重大的秘密被揭露了，伴随着对于人类以及国家们可怕的后果。想象你有不朽之身，看着你深爱与珍视的人在你面前离去。想象你最喜欢的事物消失。想象你与你志同道合的人的友谊完全建立在渺小的人类感情上，在每场战争爆发的时候支离破碎。想象你自己被困在这永恒的循环中。想象有一天早上起床发现你的全部秘密都暴露了，那些曾经发誓保卫你的人现在正在因为你无法控制的事情而袭击你。

国家们——尤其是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，作为美利坚合众国的化身——应该被保护，免受歧视性与攻击性的行为伤害。因此，我们将要召集议会以通过使阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯获得与政府行政官员同级的保护措施的法案。

请在这份请愿上签名并分享，以帮助议会通过法案来为阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯提供与总统和副总统同等的保护。

**在请愿书上签名**

**change.org**

* * *

**加油啊弗雷德** 转发了 **jefferyohshit** 的帖子

> #不我们能说说阿尔弗雷德给加拿大打电话的事实吗？ #我们能稍微讨论一下吗？#听到那个消息的时候我都哭了 #想象一下他们一起的历史 #而且美国那么吵闹又惹人烦 #就是那种吵得让人生气的家伙 #但是在深处他有一颗善良的心 #所以他往楼上****打电话 #让加拿大知道他逃出来了 #然后加拿大也被攻击了 #我打赌美国快要疯了 #太悲伤了说不下去了 #做不到 #我受不了了 #我的感情 #已经被国家们抢走了

#让我扔东西 #拳打一头熊 #好啊

**4,000评论**

* * *

**CNN @CNN**

正在发生：奥巴马总统发表国家危机讲话 东部时间上午九时 CNN.it/go

**WritehereWritenow @writetolivetobreathe**

好的所以 #阿尔弗雷德F琼斯 安全了 #马修威廉姆斯 安全了 有人能告诉我carmen sandiego*****在哪里吗？

* * *

**回复：乔装隐蔽的国家们：世界上的哪个角落？**

日期：2015-06-23 下午06:16（EST）

（匿名）

所所所所所所所以它回来啦

链接 回复 回到顶部 原贴 转发 隐藏31条评论

**回复：乔装隐蔽的国家们：世界上的哪个角落？**

日期：2015-06-23 下午06:16（EST）

（匿名）

耶 -_-

链接 回复 回到顶部 原贴 转发 隐藏31条评论

**福克斯新闻 @FoxNews**

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯自美国步枪协会成立以来就已为会员。fxn.ws/2/1IYHkVO

**RaymieRocks @RayRocks**

所以，我的问题：如果 #国家们 存在，那么有没有一个该为堵车挨打的 #纽约 ？

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

看到其他国家欣然接受他们的国家意识体真是太好了

Pic.twitter.com/dkjdsljff493

**NBC @NBCNews**

出现关于泄露 #国家们 信息文件的质疑；联合国出面

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者很唠叨地注：
> 
> *贝鲁特：黎巴嫩的首都
> 
> **阿门：在此处个人认为表示佩服与肯定，“就这样吧”
> 
> ***原作者的彩蛋：Michelle Daniels是作者cultureandseptember另一部作品A Matter of...系列原创女主角，可在https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298768  
> 找到
> 
> ****楼上：指北美地理，加拿大看起来在美国头顶上
> 
> *****carman sandiego：一个梗。这是一个游戏里公司的名字，游戏目标是要找这个公司的各种东西。在此译者认为用来调侃国家们不得不藏起来让别人寻找的状况。 】


	5. 战斗

热门 · 刷新

#国家们

#阿尔弗雷德F琼斯

#马修威廉姆斯

#周二玉米卷*

伊朗

俄罗斯

#abomiNATIONS**

#保护AFJ

#你可看见***

* * *

**这里是ABC新闻特别报道。George Steffan正在播报。**

**Steffan：** 上午好。由于奥巴马总统即将就确认国家化身的文件的泄露发表讲话，我们决定进行即时播报。国务卿约翰·凯利确认并担保了美国化身，也就是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，目前已经安全并处于被保护的状态。

**约翰·凯利 @JohnKerry**

_确保了阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的安全，处于安全屋。正在与国际组织共同商讨解决问题的方法，并且在任何可能的地方保护 #国家们 。_

这是对于因昨夜在美国化身位于华盛顿的公寓发生的袭击而引起的公愤的回应。一些国家领导人已经对该袭击表示了谴责，并且同时采取措施保证了他们自己的国家化身的安全，使国家们处于公众视野之外。尽管没有人在袭击后见到过阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，他却在社交媒体上保持活跃——他正向所有人证明他确实安全了。目前我们还未得到关于他伤势的消息，但有传言称在从针对他的家的袭击中逃离时，阿尔弗雷德的确受到了伤害。

在社交媒体上，消息传播得非常快。在过去的二十四小时之内，大批群众就已组成了新的团体。无论是支持还是反对联邦政府关于我们国家意识体的保护，他们都已在change.org上发起了共计超过一千则请愿书。与此同时，在一些国家意识体已经进入躲藏许多年的地区——例如伊拉克及伊朗，和其他中东国家——关于他们的存在以及人类名字的文件也早已泄露。

哦，我们开始吧……

**奥巴马总统：** 嗯，上午好。在我开始之前，请允许我先表达对其他国家政府关于该情况一直保持耐心的感谢。在过去的二十四小时中，我们正在紧张地处理一个非常古怪也确实复杂的情况。我自己，以及世界各地的领导人，已经因为这些信息的泄露而尽了巨大力量去保护国家化身们。我只想感谢其他领导人的支持和出色的耐心，尤其正当我们在努力处理这个紧急情况时。

此时此刻，对于揭露国家意识体存在的文件的泄露，我能够保证这 **不是** 政府任何机构的授意。

让我再重复一遍：这些文件的外流是没有被允许的，并且美国政府不会宽恕对这类信息的泄露。这些文件是被政府中某个官员恶意泄露的，我们也已经开始了对于这一事件的调查。我们希望这会缓解在过去二十四小时中发酵的部分敌意。美国，以及阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，没有任何公开这些文件的意图。

但是，像我们已经知道的那样，无论如何文件已经被泄露了。

因此，啊，我们的国家（无论是化身还是其他意义上的）已经经历了一场重大的打击。

当我第一次就职时，我很荣幸，啊，第一次认识了了阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。事实上，那是一个很搞笑的故事。我刚走进总统办公室，就看到了一个年轻男人躺在一张沙发上。“喂！”我说。他坐了起来看向我，然后说，啊，“嘿，总统老奥。我是美利坚。”必须承认的是，那是我听到过最古怪的话之一。我向门口特工部门的雇员看去，然后他们只是摇了摇头——好像他们已经看过一万遍类似的剧情了。我有点期待他们把这个已经和我的沙发融为一体的莫名其妙的家伙押送出去，但是他们没有。紧接着阿尔弗雷德就站了起来，过去像老朋友一样搂抱了那几个特工。然后，啊，他走来拥抱了我。

与大多数人的想象相反的是，阿尔弗雷德是一个善良得不可思议而且很招人喜欢的存在。他的内心只有十九岁，尽管他已经见识过，啊，比我们做梦能想到的还要多许多的事情。我们任何人都知道他的故事，但是那些只是表面，只是碎片。他认识乔治·华盛顿，也在《自由宣言》签署的现场。他参与了宪法的制定。他与托马斯·杰斐逊和亚历山大·汉密尔顿生活过。他曾在我们国家的军队的每一条分支服役。他参与过每一场我们的国家参与的战争。他是志愿者。他在他漫长的生命中做过那么多的事情。对他不经思考、毫无根据的谴责就是对我们的国家不经思考、毫无根据的谴责。他是美国追求的所有价值的化身。对于有关国家化身的复杂特质的解释，我还是留给比我更有智慧的人去做好了。但是，我要说……

我们正站在一个十字路口。

我们正处于历史的转折点。阿尔弗雷德·琼斯在他的生命中确实做过一些非常糟糕的事情——我想这不是秘密。每一个国家化身都做过。在过去的二十四小时里，我们已经见识了我们对于恐惧和因此衍生的暴力行为是多么擅长。我想要，啊，向美国公众保证阿尔弗雷德·琼斯是安全的。他已经被保护起来了。他确实受了伤，有一些甚至非常严重。但是，他的另一些伤口却与这不同。他能感到他的人民的痛苦，我们的痛苦。如果我们带着攻击性，他会感到那种攻击性。如果我们内部分裂，啊，他也会受到影响。让我说清楚，控制阿尔弗雷德从来不是计划的一部分。控制一个国家意识体并不意味着他的人民本身会被控制。

我们应该怎样反应？就像平时一样生活，就像我们在这个事实揭露前做的那样，因为什么事都没有变。我们接受事实，我们也不断学习。我们向所有国家意识体的方方面面学习。并且我们将像每个人保护自己的家园一样保护他们。是，我知道这听起来不现实——我知道我们还必须面对许多问题，但是我想请求的一切只是开明的思想和包容的心。我请求你们保留你们的批判。我请求你们支持为保护我们的国家化身而制定的法案。我，啊，将会说：

我谴责攻击任何国家意识体的任何组织或个人。针对阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯或任何其他国家化身的攻击将会被视作叛国、恐怖主义或宣战的行为。

一个历史性的时刻正在我们面前——去接受结识我们祖国的感觉。去直视他们的双眼。去与融合了这个国家所有的光辉与伟大的人谈话。那是多么不可思议的机会啊。带着国际社区和他们自己的国家们的支持，我们能够向前进——共同前进。

关于阿尔弗雷德的状况，未来将会有更多消息。其他国家领导人为面对这一情况所采取的措施也逐渐会被更多地知晓。

谢谢你们。上帝保佑你们，上帝保佑美利坚合众国。

**Steffan：** 以上是奥巴马总统对国家意识体们和阿尔弗雷德·F琼斯的坚定支持。这次他的演讲中多了许多情绪，有些超出他平常的风格。当然，说到——

* * *

**CNN @CNN**

奥巴马：一个历史性的时刻正在我们面前。CNN.it/go

**Ally-oop FTW Jones @AFJones**

谢啦，奥巴马。:D :D

**福克斯新闻 @FoxNews**

奥巴马：文件非法泄露——原本会保持机密？ fxn.ws/s/1IYHkVO

**RaymieRocks @RayRocks**

OK所以他们试图找出是谁漏出了文件？但是……那些文件难道不是他们公开宣读的吗？什么鬼

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

看到老奥站出来真是太好了。#保护AFJ 奥巴马是快哭了吗？

但是想想看？我是说，和你的家园拥抱？那是不是使女士们无法抵抗的吸引力？

**Perry Connel @woofwoofcat**

所以某种国际上的努力来保护 #国家们 ？

**Get Real @notyourmommasboy**

这些 #abomiNATION** 坚持不了多久的，还有 #奥巴马政府 来搞砸每一件事。赶快把他们弄走吧。

**WritehereWritenow @writetolivetobreath**

@notyourmommasboy 你在开玩笑吧？他在每一场战争中都服过役。这比你坐在电脑前能说明的多得多了。

**Edith Montague @EddieMontag**

难道他在每场战争里服役就能让事情变好？拼命迎合大众不会带来任何成就 #国家们

**Perry Connel @woofwoofcat**

@notyourmommasboy ？不好意思，什么？赶快把他们弄走？你快去和仙人掌亲密接触吧。

* * *

**糟糕，俄罗斯？**

日期：2015-06-24 上午10:14（东部时间）

（匿名）

俄罗斯的媒体网络已经疯了。他们说俄罗斯的意识体失踪了。我只会读基础俄文，所以有谁能告诉我那边到底发生什么了？

链接 回复 回到顶部 原贴 转发 隐藏17条评论

**回复：糟糕，俄罗斯？**

日期：2015-06-24 上午10:16（东部时间）

（匿名）

你听说的是对的。显然，俄罗斯的国家意识体在当地时间昨晚七点左右失踪了。没有任何关于他健康状况或位置的消息。他最后一次出现是在莫斯科。他的名字叫伊万·布拉金斯基。

看起来是个体型挺庞大的家伙，不太容易拿下吧。

链接 回复 回到顶部 原贴 转发 隐藏17条评论

**回复：糟糕，俄罗斯？**

日期：2015-06-24 上午10:18（东部时间）

（匿名）

一个体型庞大的家伙不会自己走丢的……对吧？

链接 回复 回到顶部 原贴 转发 隐藏28条评论

**回复：乔装隐蔽的国家们：世界上的哪个角落？**

日期：2015-06-24 上午10:25（东部时间）

（匿名）

美国被袭击了。加拿大被袭击了。中国被围攻了。印度被袭击了。英格兰被训斥了（？）而且看起来大半个世界的国家们都躲起来了

而且俄罗斯在什么地方迷路了？不会吧。不可能的。

这个世界真的在好好地应对这个局面，哈？

链接 回复 回到顶部 原贴 转发 隐藏30条评论

* * *

 **发件人：** 伊万·布拉金斯基

 **收件人：** 伊丽莎白·海德薇莉；路德维希·贝什米特；费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯；本田菊；基尔伯特·贝什米特；罗德里赫·埃德勒斯坦；马修·威廉姆斯；弗朗西斯·波诺佛瓦；提诺·维那莫依宁；古夫塔·穆罕默德·哈桑；王耀；卢卡斯·邦德维克；任勇洙；贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳；罗维诺·瓦尔加斯；安东尼奥·费尔南德斯-卡里埃多；塞迪克·安南[…]

 **日期：** 2015年6月24日 [下午3:40:12]

 **主题：** 回复：回复：回复：回复：紧急——美国情况进展

所有国家们，

我现在安全了。不要担心。

你们听说的是事实。那是一场伏击。

在安全屋。很快将会出国。

会在六小时内与政府联系。

人类处在潜在风险。

保持谨慎。袭击是精密计划过、迅速、并且执行得很好。

伊万

* * *

**如果你支持国家意识体们，无论你来自哪个国家——转发这个帖子。**

521,627评论

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者注：
> 
> *周二玉米卷：TacoTuesday，是美国尤其南加州餐厅的优惠活动，每周二墨西哥玉米卷会有优惠。
> 
> **abomiNATIONS：详情见第一章，可简单理解为对国家意识体的蔑称
> 
> ***你可看见（saycanyousee）：美国国歌“星光灿烂的旗帜”第一句中的一部分】


	6. 一封公开信

**致仇恨国家者的公开信**

**发布: 06/25/2015 下午2:18 EDT**

**Pricilla Vodianova**

**布朗大学历史教授**

国家意识体们的存在对于任何一个稍有注意的人都不是突发的新闻。是的，就是这样。我说过。对我们这些致力于历史，哲学，经济和国际关系的研究学者而言，我们早已知晓了他们的存在。有关他们的书籍在新旧世纪交替的时候就已经出现，一千余篇同行审查过的学术论文在该领域也早已被发表。这个话题常常遭到轻视——就像有关地外生命的研究在某些科学领域被调侃嘲讽的那样。这也许是一个夸张的例子，但我肯定你们明白我的意思。针对国家意识体的研究曾经经受了与那些声称外星人修建了金字塔的科学家一样多的不屑和鄙视。痴人说梦，是吧？坚信科学能够证明单个生物可以作为整个国家的化身真是痴人说梦。我们作为世界人民，因此面临了两个层面的挑战：首先，我们必须克服我们怀疑和愤怒，去适应这个新的“现实”；第二，要理解我们目前情况的严重性，我们必须从全球、文化、和历史的角度来看待这件事。

让我们先来谈一谈第一级的目标：怀疑、愤怒、和调整。

许多人产生了负面回应，是因为他们不知道或不能够理解这件事。这是贯穿历史的真理，也是人性的真相。我们已经进入了一个全新的时代，与之而来的许多人都更愿意忽视的一套新的信仰和对世界的看法。知道在世界的某个角落，有某个人身体的至少一百万分之一是由 _你_ 构成的，也许是一个吓人的概念。把新闻报道里的那几个男人或女人理解和代入成为杀死你的孩子、你的丈夫或妻子、你的阿姨、叔叔、和表亲、还有你的父母的人可能会更加困难。有人会说这根本不可能。其他人会叫嚷着，“杀死他们”。但是，我想提出一个很简单也令人悲伤的观点。这个观点也是在大众媒体的辩论中被反复强调过的。

国家意识体们是非凡的人类，他们是由他们所代表的人民定义的。他们统一、复合、混杂、融聚，他们综合了一群人曾经、现在、将来所有能够做到和成为的东西。当你指着一个国家意识体的时候，你正面对着聚合为肉体的思想、特征、趋势、信仰和历史。你正面对着一个人……也是一个民族。人们对此感到很不习惯，但就像我提到的那样，他们从来都是不习惯的。这展示了我们最好和最坏的一面。这展示了我们的理想和梦魇，而且时它们成为了我们熟悉的人脸。我们看到我们自己的倒影，就此坠入恐怖谷*之中。

当国家意识体们被看作我们独有的优点与缺点的具象化的时候，一个前所未有地紧迫的疑问产生了：这些东西能杀人吗？每次有人提出这个问题的时候，我都发现我处与目瞪口呆的状态。专家，市民，甚至孩子们。是那个国家化身杀死了我儿子吗？是那个国家化身杀死了我们的领袖吗？我将把这些问题返还给你们：理想能杀人吗？信仰能杀人吗？情感关系能杀人吗？回答很简单： _能，这就是它们所做过的全部事情。_ 人类在一个又一个世纪中为这些东西残杀和死亡。一场战争是由互异的价值观引发的——两个国家产生分歧，接着在战场上面对面发起进攻。某个特定地域的人们就追求和目标产生争吵，于是他们起义去推翻政府。因此产生了有关国家本质的危机。是的，简单地说，国家们能够杀人，已经杀了许多人，并且将会杀死更多人。

指着外国国家意识体并指控他们有谋杀罪……你有权利这么做。

我能肯定没有一个国家意识体会说你的指控是错误的。如果他们真的这样做，就只是伪善的表现。但是，当你指着某个外国国家意识体的鼻子大叫杀人犯的时候，我能保证其他人正指着你的国家意识体控告谋杀——因此同时正在指控 _你_ 。等量代换。这不过是简单的数学，简单的逻辑。但愤怒却因此而起：对曾经经历的、正在发生的事情的愤怒，对这些事情的反响的愤怒。从这个逻辑谬误中产生了如此剧烈的愤怒。连坐。一个无法引起共鸣的三段论（syllogism），一个鼓励归纳概括、污名化的理论。我们实在对此反应不佳，不是吗？我们痛恨被刻板印象以这种方式代表。所以，作为报复，我们做了什么？我们调转矛头。我们以如此的愤怒把逻辑谬误撕扯碎片，以至于在其中再也找不到任何理论。

而且，为了表示对这种连坐的反抗，我们去找了替罪羊。这是投射吗？对我们自己的问题和不安全感，对我们自己的负罪心理的投射？就像Kenneth Burke**提出的那样，我们会找到一个人或一群人，把他们变成替罪羊来使自己感到满意和满足。如果不需要面对我们自己的本质和充满暴力的历史与倾向的化身，我们的自我感觉会更好。

那我们应该做什么？这个恶性循环将会一直延续。这不可避免。但是，我们能够改变我们的世界观。在这个并不鼓励或看中国际意识的世界，这实在是一个很高的要求。在美国这里，一个2006年的研究证实了许多人对美利坚的新一代的担心。只有百分之五十四的美国人知道苏丹是一个非洲国家。调查中，四分之三的人不能在地图上找到印度尼西亚。更令人困扰的是，十个人中有九个在中东和亚洲的地图上找不到阿富汗、伊朗，或伊拉克。九年之后，伴随着国家意识体的揭露，热门的标签在呼吁让国家们去死，让大部分人在世界地图上找不出来的国家去死。

这应该让每个人感到不安。

我们应该做什么？我们能做什么？

这指向了我的第二部分提议。为了适应我们新的认知，我们必须——尤其在此刻——从历史、社会、文化和国际的角度理解这些事件。这确实是一个艰巨的任务，甚至可能超过人类本性能够承受的程度。历史，在太多时候，被扫到一边忽视了。世界各地的学校教授着篡改过的历史。在美国，很少有人能认识到那一套关于殖民时代的陈词滥调之外的历史。虽然当代人民能够接触更广阔的文化和社会观念，国家意识体的存在可能会使这些看法复杂化，甚至促进孤立主义的深化。在此，我反对孤立主义，反对我们缩在已知世界的本能。我们需要去了解除我们自己以外的文化，我们需要意识到国家们不仅仅是文化的化身，更是历史的凝聚。举例来说，根据媒体报道的那样，中国的意识体已经有五千岁了。他见证过朝代的更新交替、科学的发展、庞大文明的兴亡盛衰。如果我们能考虑他知道的全部，他可能愿意与我们分享的全部，想象一下我们能够学到多少东西！

被揭露的国家意识体使许多人感到不安。这不是一个简单的问题。事实上，这是自冷战以来国际政治中遇到的最复杂的问题之一。在这种情况中，我将留给你们最后一个呼吁。

不要忘记国家们的人性。在昨天奥巴马总统演讲后，对亚瑟·柯克兰的采访中，这位英国国家意识体叙述了以下内容： _“自那次对阿尔弗雷德的家的袭击之后，我一直保持与他联系。事实上，现在既然我已经能确定他安全以及马修——阐明一下，那是加拿大——已经处于一个可靠的位置，我就能为跨过大西洋***去确认他们的情况做准备了。”_ 很快，在这次采访结束之后，一架载着英格兰化身的私人飞机就从伦敦希思罗机场起飞了。与此同时，世界各地也上演了类似的故事。国家化身们正互相确认安全，保证每个意识体都安全、稳妥、状态健康。甚至还有关于伊万·布拉金斯基的传言，说他在莫斯科的袭击后，目前正在德国避难。这件事的重要性不能被忽视。不能被低估。曾经站在长达几世纪的战场的对立面的国家，现在在他们遇到困难的时候，正在彼此支持和帮助。

在这个时刻，国家意识体们正在向我们表现他们最好的一面，但我们又在向他们展示什么呢？

**在Twitter上关注Pricilla Vodianova:**

** www.twittercom/VodiPricilla **

**更多：** 国家意识体，国家们，文化，历史

* * *

**赫芬顿邮报 @HuffingtonPost**

致仇恨国家者的公开信 huff.to/1jPpdV

**RaymieRocks @RayRocks**

@VodiPricilla 文章棒呆了。你说的一切都对。*全体起立*

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

你想知道我对国家们怎么看？去看看 @VodiPricilla 的信

**Perry Connel @woofwoofcat**

@HuffingtonPost 好吧但那是一个逻辑谬误

**Get Real @notyourmommasboy**

我不是因为负罪感才仇恨国家们的。我恨它们是因为它们是违背自然规律的怪物。

#abomiNATIONS***

**WritehereWritenow @writetolivetobreath**

@notyourmommasboy 但为什么他们是违背自然的？他们只是我们的想法变成现实了而已

**Get Real @notyourmommasboy**

  * 我的奶奶曾经说起过一个在二战时期到她的国家来的年轻家伙，然后他被子弹射穿了 #国家们
  * 她说他中了六枪然后杀掉了超过三十个士兵 #国家们
  * 他接着冲进营地里杀了更多人，甚至都没有眨一下眼；甚至对她也开枪了 #国家们
  * 奶奶在很多年以后偶然碰见那个家伙，然后他看起来和那一天一模一样；二十岁不到，完全愈合，还在微笑 #国家们
  * 我的奶奶吓坏了，觉得她看到了鬼，心脏病发了 #国家们
  * 如果那些 #abomiNATIONS*** 真的只是想法或者其他什么变成的现实那么这又能改变什么呢 #国家们
  * 完全不能……因为这样的话，那一开始就是想法或者其他什么使他消灭了那个营地。 #国家们



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那封公开信是故意写得问题百出的。绝对，100%，故意写得问题百出的。  
> 【译者注：
> 
> *恐怖谷理论：https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%81%90%E6%80%96%E8%B0%B7%E7%90%86%E8%AE%BA/3684047?fromtitle=%E6%81%90%E6%80%96%E8%B0%B7&fromid=5373306&fr=aladdin
> 
> **Kenneth Burke：哲学家、诗人、社会学家、文学家。他的哲学理论（包括文章中提到的哪一种）主要揭露了人性和人的本质。人类怎样自己为自己设限以及诸如此类的哲学概念的联系与循环。想要了解更多的话，此处是维基的连接https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenneth_Burke#Persuasions_and_influences
> 
> ***abomiNATIONS：可简单理解为对国家意识体的蔑称，详见第一章】


	7. 历史

**发件人：** 阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯

 **收件人：** 路德维希·贝什米特；费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯；本田菊；基尔伯特·贝什米特；罗德里赫·埃德勒斯坦；马修·威廉姆斯；弗朗西斯·波诺佛瓦；提诺·维那莫依宁；古夫塔·穆罕默德·哈桑；王耀；卢卡斯·邦德维克；任勇洙；贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳；罗维诺·瓦尔加斯；安东尼奥·费尔南德斯-卡里埃多；塞迪克·安南[…]

 **抄送至：** 亚瑟·柯克兰

 **日期：** 2015年6月26日 [上午9:45:17]

 **主题：** 关于近况

各位好，

我是亚瑟·。目前我正站在阿尔弗雷德的床边，并且我将会记录他想要传递给各位的信息。由于伤势，现在他还不能打字。但请知晓那些伤口已经被悉心处理过了。弗朗西斯正在去蒙特利尔接马修的路上。根据我与路德维希的交流，伊万也已经处于安全的位置了。类似地，关于针对国家意识体的暴力攻击的报道也渐渐消失了。事实上，从好的一方面来看，一些国家们似乎受到了人们展示出的鼓舞人心的支持。当然，我们要走的路还有很长，但什么时候我们不是这样呢？我现在就要记述阿尔弗雷德的话了——并且当我尝试把他糟糕透顶的语言模式翻译成稍微能够理解一点的东西的时候，我请求各位保持耐心。

嗨大家，

发不了信息真是对不起哈。我现在还打不了字，就像亚瑟说的那样。我的一部分手臂在那场摧毁了我的公寓的爆炸中被割裂了。我算是成功地从那场袭击中救出了我的市民，但我也看到了在树敌方面我犯的错误。在这个基础上，我觉得最要紧的是告知你们所有人到底在那些文件泄露的时候发生了什么——以及这能对和将要对我们的未来产生的影响。我知道你们中的很多人都比我年长，也更有应对这种大面积揭露的经验，而且我也知道这些经验就是保守我们存在的秘密的原因。尽管如此，我还是想说：

  1. 这些文件的泄露不是由政府授意的。我只说四个字，你们去理解好了：合理推诿（plausible deniability）。往左*走两步你就能明白。
  2. 根据我听说的消息，俄罗斯是被“仇国（abomiNation**）”运动中的极端分子攻击的。
  3. 帮帮你身边的国家同伴。我们都是被共同卷入这个危机的。如果你发现有人需要一点帮助，给他们提供你的住处和支持。这些时候对每个人来说都是很艰难的。不过还好，不是每个人都得因为完全彻底的愚蠢“无私”行为，而顶着一条快被砍断的手臂——还宣称那是英雄的行为。



给我一两天休息时间，我就能恢复得很好了。有亚瑟在这里，还有马修正要过来，我除了完全放松以外别无选择。OK，下面这部分将会让许多人对我更加仇恨，大概。等我伤好了，我将要接受一个采访。事实上，我建议你们大家都这么做。他们得知道我们是谁、是什么，也许看到我们的脸会帮他们更好地理解。

保持冷静哦。

当我说阿尔弗雷德是一个绝对的混蛋的时候，我相信我是站在所有人这边的。不过从事实角度考虑，他说的确实有部分道理。我们必须保持警惕。我们的政府当然会提供一些保护，但他们仍然还是人类。我们中的许多人也已经不断地为政府的行为买过单。我很肯定我不需要说更多了。关于阿尔弗雷德在愈合以后“露面”的提议，我相信我们必须根据个人情况来做决定。如果你觉得这是最好的方法，那么就去做。无论何种情况，要保护好你自己和你最珍视的人。我们会保持联系。我也和墨西哥联络过了——西班牙已经确保了他在南美的大多数崽子的安全。维持耐心，保持冷静。我们都知道，会过去的。所有事情随着时间都会。

致意，

亚瑟·柯克兰

英格兰

* * *

**Beckycantlie**

> 所以我正在看爱国者***对吧？然后它反正就是爱国啊什么的，接着我突然想到了——阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯经历过那里面的一切。你觉得他会不会在那些战斗中死掉过？就是他被打中了然后又站起来开始击倒更多红衫军***就像没人能阻止他一样？那会多炫酷啊？
> 
> 就花个一分钟想想呗

但是在同时这也很可怕，对吧？我实在不知道应该怎么回应这个。这不是什么好莱坞大片（不过确实，我们都知道明年一定会拍出来一部的，而且一定是Chris Evans***当主角）。是的，阿尔弗雷德很有可能在战场上，但是……如果他 _现在_ 的身体只有十九岁，那么那个时候他多大呢？你想过吗？十五六岁？甚至更小？他只是一个男孩，却处在一场战争中间，而且还在为从一个可以被看作父亲或兄长的人那里获得自由而战斗。或者至少是从他最大的所有者那里。更重要的是，像南卡罗莱纳州这样的地方根本不想独立，都是被其他州拖着上战场的。我想那个时候他一定很矛盾，因为那些殖民地彼此之间都有矛盾。（如果我看到有谁提起内战，我就要朝他吼了）他大概是看着人们在他眼前死去，而且是为了使他从他本来就不确定要不要独立的情况下“解放”。

还有法国、普鲁士、西班牙。每个都为了自己的利益去煽动他的战争。他们去诱导这个年轻的男孩去发动战争——只因为他正要反对英国。

还有，不要把国家们浪漫化。不。这不是好莱坞电影。

他们经历过地狱一样可怕的事情。而且他们现在也正在经历地狱一样的事情。

#国家们 #这不是电影 #而且阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯不是Heath Ledger***

评论

* * *

**Sue Suyeon Lee**

两小时前

在我的国家，我们有很多问题：在那场战争之前难道只有一个韩国吗？他们说任勇洙是韩国的化身，那么朝鲜呢？难道他们曾经是一体的吗？如果是这样，他们又怎么会是永生的呢？一个国家会分裂——他们会死吗？到底会发生什么？为什么我们的国家意识体看起来像个男团成员？为什么他总是在社交媒体上发布奇怪的东西？我不知道应该说什么了…… **查看更多**

**取消喜欢 · 评论 · 分享**

你，Meredith Talls, Edward Garrison Holden, Hwang Jae和其他22人喜欢了此帖子

查看更多16条评论

 **Hwang Jae** 像个EXO成员之类的一样……

6月26日，下午6:12 喜欢

 **Meredith Talls** 他们不是说他原来是一个人吗？

6月26日，下午7:18 喜欢

 **김수현** 更有可能的是他们是在南北王朝的时候分裂的，北方应该是高句丽，然后任勇洙是新罗。

6月26日，下午7:55 7喜欢

 **Lisa Kim** 我觉得김수현是对的。但是你能想象一个活人是怎么经历那些的吗？后高句丽？李朝？想想这实在是太吓人了。如果任勇洙很古怪，那么这会不会是因为他见证过的那些东西？朝鲜半岛可没有一个平稳的历史，而且他至少也有两千岁了……也许更老。你知道的……查看更多

6月26日，下午10:09 喜欢

发表评论

* * *

**Rightrightwrong**

> 各位，不要再肉包子打狗了。我们都知道那个仇国者什么乱七八糟的东西都是无可救药的疯子。能不能不要理他们了，就让他们随便闹腾好了？
> 
> 我们知道对未知的恐惧在支持着他们（即使他们用其他原因辩解），而且他们本来就是思想封闭的偏执狂而已。

好吧。第一：不行。

第二，这一切比单单恐惧要复杂多了。如果只是恐惧，那么我还不会那么担心。不，这一切是对 _整个_ 人性产生的不适。让我先说明，我正在告诉你们很多我几天前就开始考虑的想法。这整件事都对我有很不好的影响，因为我是一个人而且是一个不太稳定的国家的公民。这不仅仅是因为永生的人存在（而且真的，这本身就有争议，因为那些被称作“古国”的国家意识体真的死了）。这更是因为对他们下定义的困难性。我们不知道应该怎样反应，因为我们看到的好像是人类，但当我们真正观察他们……我们的大脑中就会发出 _事情不对劲_ 的信号。为什么人们有这么剧烈的反应？好，让我这样解释：

有个概念叫做认知失调，对吧？（等等，马上就来）这是想象中的期望与现实的矛盾。然后，更进一步，这还包括一个关于我们怎样应对这种期望和现实的冲突的选择。他们看起来像人类，但他们不是人类。为什么我们觉得狼人和吸血鬼很可怕？他们像人类、是人类，但他们又不是人类。我们无法好好处理这些。

我们不知道应该怎么理解他们。所以，这样想：它有点像高处现象****。他们就是高处。这是同一类的感觉。这是灰色地带。我们要把他们推下去吗？会发生什么？他们会活下来吗？这一切都是模糊的。我们不知道怎样把国家们放进已知的分类里。因此人们产生激烈的反应——就像有些人把其他人推下高高的岩壁一样，认知上的失调足以是他们丧失片刻自控，或者使他们进入生存模式。

人们做残酷的事情不是为了变得残酷。他们只是不理解。我不觉得我们任何人能理解。

#国家们 #恐怖谷***** #高处现象

452评论

* * *

**RaymieRocks @RayRocks**

Eddie izzar******更搞笑了，“izzard说二战”所以这就是他们怎么想的吗

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

@RayRocks 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太棒了啊

**Ally-oop FTW Jones @AFJones**

在6月29号星期一的时候要搞个采访

跟@stevenathome @CNN @FoxNews #来吧！

**Arthur Kirkland @Arthur_Kirkland**

@AFJones 要“接受”“一场”采访，你这个绝对的蠢蛋！

**联合媒体 @AP**

美国化身伤势状况严峻，但仍然清醒

**国家意识体采访视频——你需要看看这个**

中国与一位大学生坐在上海的一个小餐馆里，回答了深刻的问题。结果使人震惊——一个古老男人令人恐惧的话语

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你能想象到吗？
> 
> 【译者注：
> 
> *往左走：个人认为指政治上的左翼，较为保守也更加关注中下阶层的普通百姓
> 
> **abomination: 可简单理解为“仇国”，具体解释请见第一章
> 
> ***爱国者、红衫军、Heath Legder：电影《爱国者》讲述了美国独立战争的故事，红衫军指英国士兵，而Heath Legder饰演了该电影主角（一个英雄，显而易见）
> 
> ****高处现象：并不是一个专业的心理学名词，在网上找到的信息也说法不一。百科中似乎没有该词条，请结合本文中的一些描述进行理解
> 
> *****恐怖谷：见第六章
> 
> ******Eddie Izzard：一位男明星，这里用了他制片、由他冠名的一系列电视节目的梗。他的画风是这样的：Eddie Izzard: Stripped、艾迪最性感、Eddie Izzard: Dress to Kill一类。】


	8. 见证历史

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故意写得有问题的。预警：暴力/死亡描写

**与中国的采访**

作者 Henry Yang

4天前 · 1,238,961次观看

在他的存在被揭露的那一天后，我得以向王耀（我的祖国中国的国家化身）询问几个问题。他已经在我的餐馆楼上住了八…

**高清**

“嗨，大家好。我叫Henry Yang。大家都知道我在上海这里开了自己的饭店。你们都看了我是怎样攻读烹饪学校的，而且大部分人也都是从我这个频道的视频博客上认识我的。今天，我的视频会有点不一样。在过去的八年里，自从我的餐厅开张以来，一个男人一直住在我楼上的公寓里。他的名字是王耀——而且他是中国的国家意识体。你们问我？我已经知道这个消息挺久了。你们都还记得五年前的那次火灾吧？他应该是没法幸存的。但是当他从火焰里走出来，手上拿着我的家庭相册的时候，我就得知了这个秘密。我实在欠这个伟大的男人太多了，所以当国家意识体的新闻出现的时候，我知道这整件事情都会变得很疯狂。

所以昨天晚上，当我准备打烊的时候我听到了一声敲门声。那是王耀，而且他看上去——嗯，他看上去很疲乏。我给他弄了点茶和汤，让他坐在厨房柜台前——你们知道的，我正在准备第二天经营的东西。“把我录下来吧，”过了一会儿他说。“把录像发到微博上。让他们明白。”所以，我们做了一个采访——其实只是我问他我能想到的任何问题。然后……他就回答了我。我……我不知道应该有什么感觉。骄傲。因为认知这样一个人。害怕。因为认识这样一个人。你们能……你们自己决定吧。我给视频加了字幕，让从微博上传出来的时候，其他人也能看懂。”

 **王耀：** 我记得非常具体的事件——自那些最古老的王朝起始。夏。我记得夏的末代君主，桀——挥霍无度，自吹自擂。他把我搁置一旁。我还非常年轻，幼小。算是一个孩子吧。他告诉我他期盼着一座新的宫殿，一座漆红镶金的宫殿。‘给我修建王宫，’他说。他使我与人类一起劳作，与那些奴隶一起——背负沉重的木梁。那些劳工，他们知道我搬不动那样的重量。我因此改为帮他们倒水了。上万的钱财就这样花销了。我除了对他的愤恨之外，也记不起其他了。还有饥饿。我记得最清楚的是饥饿。

“然后就是商朝了，对吧？”

 **王耀：** 汤是一个公正的人，也很聪明。非常聪明。有一天夜晚，非常黑暗的夜晚，有人把我从奴隶的营帐里偷偷救了出来。伊尹——他是汤的左膀右臂——知道我是什么，理解我的本质，也并不因此虐待我。不像桀那样。桀把我当做支撑，当做奴隶，当做工具。伊尹和汤……他们看到了我的价值。他们崇敬我，像宝物一样对待我，像先祖一样仰视我，尽管我看似年轻。接着就是鸣条之战。尽管奴隶制没有跟随夏朝一起灭亡，我也不再被当成水沟里的老鼠一样对待。那就是我第一次杀死人类的地方了。我记得。

“……第一次？”

 **王耀：** 那之后还有许多次，是的。在那之后，我暂时逃离了奴隶的命运。我被授予‘生国’或者‘强国’的头衔。我成为了贵族的一员，但是……直到很久以后我才意识到了，我仍然只是一个奴隶。一个有着高贵头衔的奴隶。

“你多大了——我是说，根据我们的年龄标准？那个时候你多大了。你一定还很年轻，对吧？”

 **王耀：** 根据人类的年龄标准？九岁。在商末，我十三岁。当我第一次杀死人类的时候——我大概是……三百或四百岁——或许更老？我的身体还停留在九岁。他是一个刺客，在战争打响前夜被派来杀我。如果桀没办法拥有我，那么其他人也不能。那是他告诉我的。这些类似的话已经被一次次重复过许多遍了，往往都是在王朝覆灭的最后一击前。那是我第一次……死亡。自此我就对死亡感到厌恶了。那么杀人呢？他们说我们是谋杀犯。事实没有那么简单。最初，我只为了保护自己而攻击，而因此我的技巧也渐渐进步。进步，进步，更多的进步。那句话是怎么说的？良药苦口。

“我……我不明白。”

 **王耀：** “一时的磨难会带来更好的将来。”我的生命中有很多黑暗的时刻。太多了。有人会说这仍然不够，或者我活该承受这些黑暗。我已经数不清我被杀死了多少次了——被刺杀、被烧死、被毒杀、被折磨致死，而且——没有一个活着的人能够理解。现在的人类不能理解我的历史，因为他们从没有见证过那一切。我的国家同伴们，他们也无法理解。我也不能完全理解他们。他们做出的有些决定，在我看来毫无道理。在他们看来，我毫无道理。只是因为我们仅仅经历过我们自己的历史罢了。

曾经有一次……皇帝不喜欢我的政治立场。我不会说是哪个皇帝的。现在我已经不再憎恨了。在他像白痴一样死去之后，我有几百年的时间用以冷静。历史已经把他忘记了。或许那已经是充分的复仇了。他死了两次，而我永远活着。那时我被他的士兵抓住，被判处凌迟。你知道那是什么，对吧？

“千刀万剐？”

 **王耀：** 皇帝宣称我是叛徒，因为我指控他谋杀了他自己的儿子。我告诉他这样是错误的，上天能够看到一切。告诉他天命会带来惩罚。在那时，我以为我富有智慧，但我也很自负。自以为正直。我觉得我已经超越死亡的禁锢很久了。甚至已经消除了对此的恐惧。毕竟，我是中原之帝国。

那时候的人们相信残缺不全的身体不得来世。我的皮肤被刮去的时候，我在嘲笑他们。

我不会有来世的。那不是我最痛苦的死亡，也不是最后一次死亡。是的，绝不是最痛苦的。

我想有孩子也在看这个视频吧。年少的，好奇的孩子。我的确死了，只死了一天。几天之后我醒来，我的伤口全部都已经愈合了。没留下疤。

* * *

**无人悼念恶人 @nogoodeedz**

我靠。#中国发话

**NBC** **新闻 @NBCNews**

王耀，中国意识体，数不清被杀死的次数。 nbcnews.to/FLwTzpD7

**Perry Connel @woofwoofcat**

他没在为自己辩解，各位。他说这件事不仅仅只与他有关。 #中国发话

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

@woofwoofcat 说真的，这不是板上钉钉的事情吗。他杀了人。他是中国啊。难道令人吃惊吗。

**无人悼念恶人 @nogoodeedz**

这还是很悲伤。我不知道我之前在期待什么。

**Get Real @notyourmommasboy**

他又杀了多少人呢？有人问过这个问题吗？

* * *

**非对非错**

> 这真是他妈的可怕。这个人在说他自己被活生生的剥掉皮肤。然后他还说这不是他经历过最痛苦的死亡。我看到有人说他们想象不出来，但我不 **愿意** 去想象。这已经超出了我思想的范围。这超越了我们的存在。真正让我反省的是他——尽管处在现在的一片混乱中——没有描述那些更恐怖的细节因为 _孩子们可能在看_ 。这个永生的代表中国的意识体。这个（穿着Hello Kitty T恤的）男人，就那样以令人非常不安的极度冷静描述了他一次次被自己的人民杀死的事实。然后他说他不会提供更多细节因为孩子们可能在听。你们听了吗，反对者们？你们听见他说了什么吗？
> 
> 他活着经历了数不清可怖的情形，却在寥寥数字中把关注和担心全部给了其他人。我敬畏他。做笔记吧。我们今天学到了。

王耀见证过难以置信的历史。那是公元前3000年啊。好吧，我来帮帮那些以欧洲为中心的人：他和巨石阵一样古老。他用他关于夏朝的描述，已经把历史学界彻底颠覆了（有些人认为夏朝是虚构的）。他经历过战国时期。他很老了。很老、很老。非常古老。以人类的大脑，你根本无法理解他的历史是多么久远。春秋战国。我总是提起这个时期。你能想象作为一个内里纷争不断整整一百年的民族的化身，是什么样的吗？我不愿意去想。你说的对。我们无法想象。我们被我们腐朽的生命和知识如此可悲地限制住了。还有他原本可以细致地叙述他到底是怎样惨死的，可以一次博取同情，但是他没有。他不屑这样做。他抬起下巴说他死了 _许多次_ ，就像在讨论 _天气_ 。

这还不包括那个皇帝指控中国叛国。想想看。中国的皇帝……指控中国……是中国的叛徒？什么？？？

他没有一次为了他受到的痛苦责怪全体人类——只是责怪了那几个自私自利不顾国家的人。

#国家们 #中国 #中国发生 #不是中国史专家所以有错的话纠正我

10,746评论

**匿名提问：他没有指控中国反叛中国。他指控的是中国反叛了他——那个皇帝。不过无论如何，这都很蠢。那家伙是知道他不能被杀死的，但我只觉得我得指出这一点来。还有，战国时期大概持续了250年。**

谢谢，小匿。无论怎么理解，这都很讽刺。

对于战国时期我不是很确定，但是谷歌搜索证明了你是对的。我应该在评论热度飞上天之前先检查一下的。现在我得时刻准备着被私信淹没了。

* * *

**Raymie Rocks @RayRocks**

那个皇帝运气实在不好——开玩笑开到自己头上了。

“已经不再憎恨了”，哈！

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

@RayRocks 不骗你，那就是为什么他没说他的名字。如果他说了，人们就会去查，然后他又会被记住的。

* * *

“大多数时候我不知道应该说什么。他已经五千岁了。他一次又一次见证了王朝的诞生和毁灭。从唐朝到清朝。和他比起来，我实在太渺小了。我不过是一粒灰尘而已。然后我告诉他我这样的想法。他尝试跟我解释对他来说这一切是怎样的。对他来说，他身份和一切都被知晓之后是怎样的，人们的反应又是怎样的。”

 **王耀：** 你们都太年轻了。对我来说，人类的一生是……一道闪光。五千年。七十年于此，又算什么呢？我是在一个教育尊长的时代长大的。孝道。当所有的尊敬都是付于长辈的时候。当人与人的关系被重视。当兢兢业业的人才值得提拔，当正直的人才值得收到称赞。在我见证的每一段历史，每一段历史中，都有正直和善良的人——也都有自私和残酷的人。忠诚和真挚的感情在过去和现在一样存在着。

现在，我看着历史重演。那些美好的和丑恶的事情不断轮回。你们不是第一个知道秘密的人，你们也不会是最后一个。无论你们多么愤怒，我仍会活下去。我仍会眨眼。

“我们是不是……让人失望？让你失望？”

 **王耀：** 这是什么问题阿鲁！如果说我对你们感到失望，那就是对我自己失望。你们是我。我是你们。我们是拥有相同历史的生命。只是我记得而你们不记得而已。我是我的人民和历史中最好与最坏的象征。我是你们的一切——汉人、回民、蒙族、壮族、布依族……我是我的人民。我像人类一样感受一切。我感到爱。我感到自豪。我感到仇恨。我感到恐惧。我感受我的人民感受到的一切。尽管时代不同。

当像我一样老的时候，而且我确实 _很_ 老了，你就不会对新一代的出现感到害怕了。新生的一代永远会超越老一代，只要他们还承认他们的祖先。现在的我们，除了个别，没人再能运用那些古老的艺术了。但是古老的贤士也无法想象我们的科技——从竹简一直到这些。我们走出了多远。我可以感到失望，但我还是期待着可能发生的一切，即使经历过这些纷乱的时代。

“你其实省略了很多没讲，对吧？”

 **王耀：** 当然了。你永远也不会知道的事情太多了。甚至我也永远不会得知其中的某些部分。生命的许多部分往往是我们无法完全掌握的。承认你知识的边界是更好的选择，就像从前的先生说的。

“你可以对那些谴责你的存在的人类说点什么吗？对那些叫喊着要你接受惩罚的人？”

 **王耀：** “……尊重你的长辈。”

* * *

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

“尊重你的长辈”听起来很像【哔——】你妈，对吧？ #中国发话

像斯波克*一样——生生不息，繁荣昌盛*。

**联合媒体 @AP**

“我就是我的人民。”中国意识体揭示死亡，最新进展。

**福克斯新闻 @FoxNews**

王耀：“那不是我最痛苦的死亡，也不是最后一次死亡。” #中国发话

**Edith Montague @EddieMontag**

他不是我的长辈。我拒绝相信这种迎合大众的说法。

**Perry Connel @woofwoofcat**

喂，@EddieMontag。尊重你的长辈。还有不要再传播负能量了。

**Ally-oop FTW Jones @AFJones**

诶，中国抢了我的华丽出场啊。不能否认他是个狠角色。他一直都是。

@EddieMontag @notyourmommasboy 你们不会喜欢我接下来要说的话的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者注：
> 
> *斯波克、“生生不息，繁荣昌盛”：出自《星际迷航》，是一个瓦肯人以及瓦肯人的见面礼中的一部分】


	9. 美利坚

**阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯于科尔伯特报告揭开国家意识体真相**

**赫芬顿邮报** | 作者：James Cranston

发布： 6/27/2015 上午1:15 EST | 更新：6/27/2015 下午11:15 EST

在意料之中，美国的国家化身直接直率的性格应该已经不会引起惊讶了。这些好像就是我们驰名国际的特点，也是我们的骄傲和（有时）令人羞耻之处。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在揭露国家意识体存在的文件流出以及随之而来的对他的家的袭击之后，紧接着又参与了由史蒂芬·科尔伯特主持的采访。从这位国家在电视节目中的外观来看，那场袭击确实导致他受到了严重的伤害。琼斯挂着一条星条图案的吊腕带，这一选择也在节目中受到了调侃。

“你挂着一条国旗吊带呢。我得说，你穿 _我的_ *颜色的衣饰看起来真不错。” 对于琼斯十分爱国的装束，科尔伯特的评论充满了幽默和一语双关。“你知道的，我们差不多能合二为一了。我能在你身上看到很多我的影子——尤其是我可怜的视力和赏心悦目、魅力无穷的才华。我是你的铁杆粉丝。你实在太帅了。”

完全放松的状态下，尽管这是他第一次出现在电视节目中，琼斯却像一个老练的脱口秀明星一样接下了科尔伯特所有的问题和调侃。“好吧，你知道的，”他说，“这可都是浑然天成的魅力。法国总是想从我这里邀功，但我们都知道这是 _自由_ 的美。”琼斯接着论述了他对美国革命、国际政治，以及最主要的当下对于国家意识体还有其他秘密身份的不满。“在我的认知中，你手臂上挂着的精致图案是你自己设计的。所以，告诉我，你是不是美国队长？从前你是不是一个瘦巴巴的、柔弱的、但却有着过分自信而毫无疑地好斗的，然后被吸收进入某个把你做成我们现在看到的这样一个纹理分明的有着钢铁肌肉和黄金心脏的玛芬蛋糕的军事组织的小孩？**”

“这就关乎国防安全了。我的答案是：没错。”

出于片刻令人难以相信的真诚关心，科尔伯特提起了最近的袭击：“你在自己的家里被自己的公民伏击了。还为救邻居受伤了。我听说在世界各地，国家们不仅仅被那些仇恨他们的人袭击，就连他们的支持者甚至狂热的爱国者都攻击他们。你有什么想对他们说的吗？我知道这是个很宽泛很深刻的问题。如果你想的话，你可以打哑谜或者唱歌。我比较偏向后者。”

“我太他妈擅长打哑谜了，”琼斯开玩笑道。但他的语气立刻变得严肃了。“我之所以爱我的国家，是因为我爱它的人民。有时候，他们会有点思想封闭或者害怕或者充满憎恨。我知道，我理解。现在我已经在这一切里生活了三百年了。这不是我第一次或最后一次看到人们这样的反应。但与此同时，我也见过人们爱国激情最旺盛的时刻。甚至有我不认识的人主动来拥抱我。笑容和鼓励的话语。我得到这么多的支持，只是因为我是我。我也觉得对其他人来说这也是一样的。其他的国家，我是说。就在几天前，有人试图攻击加拿大——马蒂，我的兄弟——而一位女士冲出来挡在了刀刃前。还有很多这样的故事，人们尽其所能去帮助的故事。人们自古以来已经给了我们那么多——甚至为了我们做出最终极的牺牲。我只是……只是……保持善良吧，也尝试去理解。我觉得如果每个人努力去做这些，去理解，那么没有什么是我们不能达成或顺利度过的。”

作为很显然的不是最古老的国家意识体，阿尔弗雷德在科尔伯特的延伸访谈中对许多社会性和喜剧方面的话题，也有很多话要说。

“我是美利坚合众国。无论怎样人们总是要挑我的毛病的，对吧？所以我会尽可能地微笑、会尽可能地忍耐。这不就是一直以来我在做的吗。为什么 _现在_ 我要改变呢？”

_点击 **此处** 观看完整视频。_

**讨论**

**分类：热门**

**Jeff Reynolds**

非常棒的采访。你能看出来科尔伯特和他一起谈话的时候是多么骄傲。很有启发。那种玩闹的感觉非常轻松自然，就好像他们已经做了很久朋友一样。

喜欢 · 回复 · 6/27/2015 上午2:35

**Carrie Upton**

我不明白为什么有人会恨他。这个概念挺吓人的，是啊，但是看看他是多么真诚啊。而且很明显他还在忍受手臂的疼痛。每次他大笑的时候都皱眉畏缩，但他仍然参与了采访。一位英雄。

喜欢 · 回复 · 6/27/2015 上午2:43

**Curtis Ramirez**

美好的灵魂。他没有谴责任何人。有人注意到这一点了吗？

喜欢 · 回复 · 6/27/2015 上午3:33

**Kaseem Davis**

我不知道看过这个以后我应该选择那边了。他只是个普通伙计而已。也许有点惹人烦或者什么的，但他在说到他的兄弟和由这种紧张的局面导致的痛心的时候，确实眼睛里有泪水。

但我还是不喜欢这个概念。拟人化的国家看起来就是那么不正常。这是非自然的也不是我支持的，但也就不支持而已吧。我愿意等着看看这件事的结果。让我们瞧瞧他还有什么其他的话要说。

喜欢 · 回复 · 6/27/2015 上午4:45

* * *

**正在观看**

30分钟前 阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在科尔伯特采访中评论目前形势的“政治黏连”

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯声称他熟知政治，却反驳说这些政治不是他存在的所有原因。声称他没有在《自由宣言》上签名因为它是“人类的事”。

45分钟前 王耀（中国）在袭击中防卫自己后现处于保护性监管中

1小时前 波士顿千人游行支持国家们

3小时前 马来西亚意识体失踪——于吉隆坡办公室

最后一次有人看见马来西亚国家意识体是在文件泄露前不久，在他吉隆坡的政府办公室。人们相信这位国家目前处于保护性监管中。

* * *

**alfredfjonesisreal**

> “我从来不是那种逆来顺受的人，我的决定也不是一直正确。确实我能变得很吵或者惹人讨厌。我知道。我是会有点鲁莽或者生气或者让人感到不愉快。我知道。其他每个国家也会这样。我们不是完全的圣人或者恶棍。我们也有可能一下子变得超级棒或者超级可怕。我做过很多我并不自己为傲的事情……但我也做过一些让我超骄傲的事。你想要定义我？做不到。我也真的不想你们这么做。”

观看： **阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯与科尔伯特访谈——里程碑式的电视节目时刻**

#我的天 #阿尔弗雷德 F 琼斯 #科尔伯特 #不要定义我

**6,112** **评论**

* * *

**WritehereWritenow @writetolivetobreath**

好吧我觉得我刚爱上了 #阿尔弗雷德F琼斯

**RaymieRocks @RayRocks**

@writetolivetobreath 该死的我也是

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

@writetolivetobreath 我也是，但他对我来说是不是太老了，或者太年轻了？

**Perry Connel @woofwoofcat**

他刚承认了自己的历史让那些仇恨国家的人闭嘴了。干得漂亮。

**Edith Montague @EddieMontag**

他们这里很明显在偏向针对一个关键的年龄和人口层次。年轻观众=容易塑性操控的思想

**Perry Connel @woofwoofcat**

@EddieMontag 快点闭嘴吧。那就是针对你的。

**联合新闻 @AP**

琼斯：参战诺曼底登陆；与英国和加拿大一起

**RaymieRocks @RayRocks**

等等：他刚刚是说他在诺曼底吗？

#阿尔弗雷德 F 琼斯 #见鬼

* * *

**_阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯科尔伯特访谈中的十六个超棒瞬间_ **

作者: Lori Karlson

  1. 当他把镜头对准一块画着美国国旗的滑板上放大的时候——标准的科尔伯特手法
  2. 当科尔伯克和琼斯感到他们非常相似，然后决定他们都是美国的时候
  3. 当琼斯炫耀他的星球大战知识的时候（这难道会让人惊讶吗？）
  4. 汉堡是整个星球上最好的事物！不接受反驳
  5. 棒。



查看更多

* * *

**国家档案：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯（美利坚合众国）**

信息图表 6/27/2015

第51卷 第23章 · 国家 · 政府 · 政治 · 文化

**阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯被他的双胞胎兄弟史蒂芬·科尔伯特采访。使49%的美国人口感到困惑的是，他也是美国的化身。他是人类化的美利坚合众国，并且在巨大的嗓门和失踪的音量控制方面尤其到位。以下是你需要知道的关于阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的信息：**

  * **出生地：** 琥珀色的麦浪，紫色的山脉，和种满果树的平原？可能是马塞诸塞州。但我们首先不能完全确定他有没有“出生”。
  * **遗传：** 乔治·华盛顿是他的“老爹”。还能比这更美利坚吗？约翰·亚当斯是他的“难对付的叔叔”。
  * **经历：** 极不愉快的
  * **语言：** 是的
  * **对仇视者的态度：** 叫吧，叫吧，操蛋的家伙们
  * **最大的成就** ：拥有比乔治·卢卡斯更多的星球大战知识，在马里奥赛车中维持最高纪录。会跳Single Ladies的舞。能说出全部50个州的名字。
  * **最大的累赘：** 大嘴巴和好看的脸，很可疑地指向了克里斯·埃文斯。（我们不能确定这到底是是一个成就还是累赘，但我们会说这是一个事实。）
  * **声称捧红了：** 碧昂丝
  * **在三十分钟的采访内说“棒”和“老兄”的次数：** 74
  * **除加拿大外的双胞胎兄弟：** 史蒂芬·科尔伯特



** 分享该帖子 **

* * *

**Ally-oop FTW Jones @AFJones**

很久以来我看到的最搞笑的视频了。谢谢赏脸，伙计们。http://youtu.be/Qn9PiqI54Zx

谢谢你们所有人支持。我知道我不是完美的。我们会顺利度过难关的，一起。

**brunononono:**

天呐我绝对要下地狱了

好吧我知道阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯有一种特殊的说话风格。看到一半的时候我跟我的朋友搞了个拼酒游戏。每次他说棒或者老兄的时候我们就喝一次。

我们很显然最后醉成烂泥了而且事情很快变得更麻烦了。我们出了个聪明的主意去录一个音乐视频，说是要抒发我们所有关于美国的感情——结果变成了一团乱七八糟非常爱国的混合物，有我们大喊“老兄！”，反复说USA USA，还在晚上十一点半用响得足以招来警察的音量放星球大战的主题曲。它是以我的表妹Cameron大叫说美国是“超级无敌最棒独一无二性感”然后开始唱国歌然后有人悄悄说“弗朗西斯·斯科特·基”而结束的（我一点也不知道到底是谁说的）。然后某个白痴（Kaylee）在我们全部瘫在地上之前把视频传到了网上。

第二天，我们正在醒酒然后她想起来她把视频传上油管，因为我们都喝得该死的烂醉而且为什么不呢？

点赞数最高的一条评论：从美国发的推特来的！

……什么？什么？！

很显然，阿尔弗雷德看到了我们喝醉的爱国主义然后把它转发给了整个该死的世界。

有人来杀了我吧

#向您致敬 #哈哈哈哈哈 #阿尔弗雷德 F. 琼斯 #不可思议

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者注：
> 
> *“我的”指科尔伯特的节目《科尔伯特报告》中配色和科尔伯特个人风格
> 
> https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%A7%91%E5%B0%94%E4%BC%AF%E7%89%B9%E6%8A%A5%E5%91%8A/308244
> 
> 实在太！像！了！
> 
> **“从前你是不是一个瘦巴巴的、柔弱的、但却有着过分自信而毫无疑地好斗的，然后被吸收进入某个把你做成我们现在看到的这样一个纹理分明的有着钢铁肌肉和黄金心脏的玛芬蛋糕的军事组织的小孩？”：译者很抱歉。科尔伯特绝对是故意的。附上原文：Were you once a skinny, frail and by all rights belligerent kid with an over-abundance of confidence who was adopted into the military complex who made you into the stud muffin with abs of steel and heart of gold that I see before me today?


	10. 改变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这里提出的概念是故意包含错误的

**女性国家的生命思考**

作者：Timothy Blackwell

2小时前 来自I Magazine

在揭示国家意识体存在的机密文件泄露的两周后，各个国家和群体的化身们终于开始从躲藏中走出来。大多数国家仍然在激烈地争论国家意识体（俗称“国家们”）的本质。在布鲁塞尔，这些辩论在这充满变数的时刻导致了暴力的抗议活动。在没有政府支持的情况下，比利时的国家化身——Emma Wathelet*——发表了一篇博文，呈现了她对于同时作为一个国家和一位女性的感受与思考，也获得了许多其他国家意识体以及一些国家民众的支持。全文如下：

**一个女人；一个国家**

**Emma Wathelet [** **比利时王国]**

当我的男性国家伙伴们被问及他们是怎样参与他们各自的历史的时候，人们问我的是我怎样烫我的头发。这是一种侮辱。当他们问的是我的好朋友娜塔莉亚[白俄罗斯]的爱情生活而不是蒙古人的侵略的时候，这令我恼火。但在过去的几个星期中，我从未比当Zolani[南非]在一次自愿接受的公众采访中——她是我们中第一位站出来这样做的女性国家——被人非常认真地问及她生过几个孩子的时候更加愤怒。作为一位真正庄严而冷静的国家，Zolani耐心地解释了我们女性国家不能够受孕，并且希望这样的话题能够保持私密。国际社交媒体上对这个请求的强烈反对令人忧虑。更重要的是，这一切都指向了世界各个文化中持续不断的有关女性地位的社会问题。针对国家意识体自我效能的辩论的确在不断发酵，但在讨论对象是一位女性国家的时候，这些质疑都变得更深更刁钻了。

我曾经被称为“欧洲战场”。我了解战争。我与荷兰和卢森堡出生——是的，亲爱的读者，出生——在所谓的“中世纪”之前，甚至比罗马入侵高卢还要早。还要再过一百年，耶稣才会降生。我那时很年幼，非常渺小。作为女性的压力敦促我变得“女性化”，让我扮演完美呵护者的角色。像任何其他国家化身一样，我有关怀别人的能力。我在一个有着明确性别职能的社会中长大。女人管理家和家庭生活。但十六世纪的时候事情出现了转机。我成为了一个战士。我为我全部人民的家和家庭生活而战。我那时有很多名字，但其他人都无一例外地害怕我。甚至有时候，我自己的哥哥都害怕我。他这样想，是明智的。

对任何国家而言，获得独立都是重大的典礼。

这是对我们自主意识的宣言——我们要被听到、要被承认。

我一路战斗了到1830年的革命。

接着利奥波德一世加冕成为我的国王。

在社交媒体上，有人问我我是不是在革命之前、之中、或者之后与利奥波德一世有过暧昧关系。一开始，我不知道应该怎样回答这样的提问。这会不会是个玩笑？仅仅是有人问出这样的问题的事实就足以令人震惊。这个男人是我的第一位君主，他是一个正直而尊贵的男人。他的确只是一个人类，但也是我极度欣赏的人类。然后现在，他竟然被用作满足公共猎奇和无知的木偶，被加以没有一丝尊重和人性的质问。我会尽力保持冷静。显然地，简短的回答是“不”。但我不会在此停止。我想要为我自己，也为所有拥有女性身份的国家们，明确地强调这一点。

我的革命——我与我的人民为了被承认而坚持的战斗——现在被一个草率、无脑的问题冲淡简化。

我的人民在忍受饥饿。我在挨饿。荷兰，尽管我现在像爱一个兄长一样爱他，但那时他的喜怒无常把我和我的人民逼迫得几乎无处逢生。有关信仰、语言、和经济的矛盾直接导致了我们恶化的关系。[这里的描述其实非常简略。如果你想要了解我的更多历史，去翻翻书。]紧接着是一颗火花。法国一片骚动。七月革命像流通神经的电流一样使我兴奋。人民在起义。这个想法非常激动人心。毕竟，美国那时已经推翻了英国的控制。这是可能成功的。

一切都开始的那个晚上在我的记忆中仍然像昨天一样清晰。我正坐在剧院里——“波尔蒂契的哑女**”。暴动开始了。我一直留在座位上，直到阿道夫·诺利特唱起了他的二重唱。

给那些想要听的人，[“Amour sacre de la patrie”（父国的神圣之爱）](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1FiMPAPo8c&feature=youtu.be)

应该是 _母_ 国，但谁能因此而责备我的人民如此激昂的斗志呢？

我和我的人民在布鲁塞尔的街头战斗。我被子弹击中。安特卫普的轰炸在我的身体上仍然留有伤疤。我有很多伤疤。当人们告诉我在那座城市里的屠杀时，我便无人能挡了。我将会为我的人民而战。没人能够平息我的怒火。这不是“尖叫”，不是某些可笑的人在乌克兰叫喊指令的视频里概括的那样，这是其他国家化身意识到的、足以令人胆寒的暴怒。一个月之后，人们已经起草了一份自由宣言。如果你哪怕一秒钟相信当中央委员会宣布比利时独立的时候我不在场，那么你就大错特错了。我在场，从头到尾都在那里，尽管我的绷带下还在渗血。我没有像个廷臣一样由精致的裙子装扮着。我穿得与在战场上一样。我的佩剑挂在身体一侧。而且，当那时的欧洲列强[普鲁士、俄国、法国、英国、奥地利]同意支持我的独立的时候……我没有行夸张的屈膝礼。

我没有卷头发。我根本不需要他们的 _同意_ 。在这战争和冲突之后，我只期望我的人民安全。那些国家们（我个人的确尊重他们）希望我能成为他们彼此冲突之间的盾牌。我认识到他们对我支持和帮助的本质——保险而已。

这就是我作为“欧洲战场”名声的开始，但那就是另外一个故事了。

然而这一切莫名其妙地浓缩成了一个关于我和利奥波德一世的感情关系的问题。

没有人问我十天竞选活动，没有人问我与法国关于驱逐荷兰军队的谈判。没有人问我在非洲历史中确实不光彩的角色。没有人问我在欧盟委员会或者北约的职务。

你知道我有机械与化学工程的学位吗？不知道。

你知道我是量子物理学博士吗？不，你不知道。

你只问我和利奥波德的爱情故事？[我的天，不。]

你只问，“你是是怎样烫头发的？”[我没有烫头发。从来没有]

“你的口红是什么色号的？”[没有色号。]

“你近来在和哪个男性国家交往？”[这跟你有关吗？]

而这些问题就是 _趋势_ 。

这是不能继续进行下去的趋势。

表现为女性的国家有和其他人一样多的历史。我们不是生育机器、性对象、或者爱情道具。我们不是给别人盯着看的身体，也不应只因外表而受到赞美。我们现在是、曾经是、将来会是医生、政客、科学家、艺术家、农民、战士、设计师、教室。我们是许多人，来自于各个大洲和地区，来自于最初的国家直到当代。

我们是永恒的。

我们是强大的。

我们——如此相异的我们——都是真实的、存在的、于此处的。

这篇博文由Gloria Westerfeld从荷兰语翻译而来。原版博客在此处。

分享该故事

* * *

**WritehereWritenow @writetolivetobeathe**

贬低女性的行为不能被当做笑话了事。看看世界上那些针对女性的暴力吧

#女权 #女性国家

**WritehereWritenow @writetolivetobeathe**

当一个女性国家被问到：发起一场战争是不是因为那是她每月的特殊时期的时候这是一个该死的问题

#女性国家

**NBC** **新闻 @NBCNews**

比利时国家意识体发布尖锐批评 nbc.com/go

**Perry Connel @woofwoofcat**

老天。那就是让男权政治闭嘴的方法

#老板

**Edith Montague @EddieMontag**

尽管我对国家意识体这个概念还是不能接受，但我确实尊敬Wathelet小姐的话。说得好。

**Buzzfeed News @BuzzfeedNews**

你需要阅读的其他 #女性国家 的博文 buzzfeed.com/lorianee/the…

**Ally-oop FTW Jones @AFJones**

说真的，各位。在允许你再问她华夫饼之前，她会把你的屁股一脚踢到太阳上。

**Perry Connel @woofwoofcat**

@AFJones 我不知道 我想问她是不是喜欢戈季耶***

**Ally-oop FTW Jones @AFJones**

@woofwoofcat 准备葬礼吧老兄

我没在开玩笑。比利时太他妈吓人了。

* * *

**正在观看**

30分钟前 匈牙利国家化身召集支持跨性别者

45分钟前 马来西亚国家意识体脱离保护性监管

_最后一次有人看见马来西亚国家意识体是在文件泄露前不久，在他吉隆坡的政府办公室。这位国家今天在吉隆坡的公众集会中重新出现。_

4小时前 美国议会未能通过国家意识体保护法案

_经过数月的辩论，国家意识体保护法案在国家首都的抗议中被否决_

* * *

**cannotberightorwrong**

> 如果你要说问一个女性国家为什么她没有孩子是合理的，那么你就是疯了。
> 
> 如果你要说评论一个女性国家的穿衣风格是首要的，那么你有妄想症。
> 
> 如果你要跟我说比利时的博文太具煽动性，那么你需要猛然觉醒了。
> 
> 为什么我们在教育女孩子整个国家的意识体们出现在媒体上的时候只用美丽却不用成功来形容她们？
> 
> 当我们首先问女性国家的婚姻和爱情而不是她们的成就和历史的时候，我们在营造一种怎样的风气？为什么关于匈牙利唯一被传扬的是她和奥地利从前的婚姻而不是她现在为支持跨性别者而做出的努力？为什么我们只知道比利时的头发而不是她的历史？为什么我们只知道Cree****的健身计划，却不知知道她对MMIW*****做出的贡献？
> 
> 当我们自己的国家都被贬值的时候，我们又在教导我们国家的女孩子们什么呢？

我们教导女孩去缩小自我。去把她们自己变得渺小。我们跟女孩子们说，“你能拥有志向，但是不能太大。你应该追求成功，但不能太成功，否则你将会威胁到男人们。”因为我是女性，人们就期望我渴求婚姻。人们期望我为自己的人生做决定，却也要求我记住婚姻是其中最重要的一部分。现在，婚姻可以成为幸福、爱和互相支持的源泉，但是为什么我们教育女孩去渴求婚姻而不去以相同的理论教导男孩？我们帮助女孩们成长而让她们把彼此当做竞争对手，并且不是为了工作或成就——我倒觉得这些是好事——却是为了男性的关注而竞争。我们告诉女孩她们不能以像男孩一样的方式来对待性。

“女权主义者：相信两性在社会、政治、经济方面平等的人。”——奇玛曼达·恩戈齐·阿迪奇埃******

#国家们 #比利时 #比利时发声 #女权 #支持女性国家 #完美无瑕

300,766评论

* * *

**RaymieRocks @RayRocks**

我没注意女性国家没有被问相同的问题

**BenBen Smith @BenBenBen**

有时候是这样。但不一直这样。

**Get Real @notyourmommasboy**

为什么人们要关心她该死的头发

#滚回厨房去 #abomiNATION*******

**WritehereWritenow @writetolivetobeathe**

@notyourmommasboy 是吗？让我猜猜，你是个男权吧？

* * *

 **rchelrayisbae** 转发自 **ohmygiddyaunt**

#我们能说说比利时把文章写得尽可能地全面的事实吗？ #我们能说说她用了“女性认知”的事实吗？ #我们能说说比利时把文章写得尽可能地全面的事实吗？ #我们能不能也说说Zolani的回答呢？ #我们能说说南非的回答吗？ #没人在讨论这些！ #这些女性真正从各种意义上成就了历史然而你们都在忽视这些 （标签来自rightalwaysright）

#跨界女权 #锤一头熊 #好啊 #谢谢你！

**匿名提问：** 为什么你要锤一头熊？熊没有对你做过任何事。

熊的名字叫男权政治。不，它做过。

* * *

**totheeastside**

> “我们在讨论，比利时和我和其他女性国家。我们相信现在一场真正的对话能够开始并延续。对于我们存在的震惊已经开始渐渐淡去。当这一新的现实正在世界各地慢慢平息的时候，我们相信我们能够通过积极公开地参与讨论来面对更多文化和社会问题——从种族到性别职能到性取向再到更多。在我们人民的历史中，我们已经活跃了许多世纪了。我们已经伴随和为了我们的人民建设我们如今熟悉的世界。
> 
> 现在就到了共同参与这些讨论的时候了。
> 
> 我为我自己和其他被问了这样具有侵略性问题的人而感到愤怒。我为匈牙利被公开提问她的月经是否影响战争而愤怒。我为那些因为恐惧而不能参与这些对话的女性国家感到愤怒。我为那些在这样一个直言不讳的世界中仍然无法发声的人感到愤怒。我为那些必须躲藏以保证安全的国家而愤怒。我为我们被违背意愿地揭露而感到愤怒。
> 
> 我计划将这些愤怒转化成行动，并且我鼓励其他国家们也这样做。我鼓励其他国家们发声。我们必须接受教训。我们必须敞开心扉参与讨论。我们必须使这成为一个促进世界共同进步的机会。”——Zolani Makeba [南非]
> 
> 阅读：我们将会共同改变——来自南非的回应

#女王 #这个女人是我的英雄 #南非发声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是告诉我一片历史的最后一章！发布这章花了些时间因为我不太确定我到底想怎样结束这篇文章。这是一个庞大的话题，我不确定我有没有把它表达到位。
> 
> 我想象这能为其他黑塔利亚的同人作者开启探索不同媒体和问题的机会。国家们为社会变化而发生的可能性实在是非常有趣和值得思考的想法。
> 
> 谢谢你们所有人的支持和阅读！我实在太感谢我收到的所有评论和回复了！谢谢你们！谢谢你们阅读这篇文章！
> 
> 【译者注：
> 
> *Emma Wathelet：作者私设的比利时名字
> 
> **波尔蒂契的哑女：歌剧名，激起了已经受到压迫的比利时人民反抗和革命的激情与意志
> 
> ***戈季耶：比利时籍男性歌手
> 
> ****Cree：抱歉，译者实在找不到这到底是哪个国家或哪个国家的人名。可以确定的是这是一位女性。
> 
> *****MMIW: Missing and Murdered Indigenous Women，对美洲原住民女性遭到的针对性暴力和犯罪的抗议组织。主要在美国与加拿大活动。
> 
> ******奇玛曼达·恩戈齐·阿迪奇埃：尼日利亚著名女作家，女权主义者
> 
> *******abomiNATION：见第一章】

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事里超棒（也是唯一）的一张图片——阿尔弗雷德的instagram帖子——是由panegyricwilliwaw在tumblr上创作的！所有那张超棒图片的功劳都是他们的！
> 
> 【译者注：很可惜那个页面现在无法访问了，如果点击链接显示的将是英文原文界面】  
> 【译者注：  
> *指美国共和党与民主党，一有总统竞选就撕逼，没有总统竞选也撕逼的对头  
> **法语，我亲爱的  
> ***#abomiNATION这是一个非常巧妙的组合单词的标签！大写部分为“国家”，而整个单词“abomination”指令人憎恨的事物。因此“abomiNATION”大意指国家是令人憎恨的（仇恨国家）  
> ****@ tomhiddleston @ Stephenathome 大名鼎鼎】


End file.
